


Falling

by coffeeberry



Series: Arihnda in Wonderland [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Confessions, Pryce doing stupid things because she can, Sexual Tension, Thrawn dealing with this, is it a love potion or a sex pollen?, love potion, now they need to figure it out, or a poison?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: "With this substance, you will find your true love" was written on the bottle label. Arihnda didn't believe in this nonsense, of course.





	1. for

„Dzięki tej substancji znajdziesz swoją prawdziwą miłość”, napisano na etykiecie. Arihnda oczywiście nie uwierzyła w podobną bzdurę. Na czarnym rynku sprzedawano najróżniejsze mikstury, głównie lecznicze preparaty albo afrodyzjaki. W pochodzącym z przemytu skonfiskowanym towarze, który z Lothalu zapewne miał trafić na Coruscant, było pełno dziwnych specyfików. Dlaczego akurat ta mała buteleczka rzuciła jej się w oczy podczas inspekcji? Dlaczego odruchowo schowała ją do kieszeni swojego munduru, zamiast pozwolić, by szturmowcy zniszczyli ją razem z resztą nielegalnych substancji?

Pryce wstydziła się swojego czynu. Nie wiedziała, co właściwie nią kierowało. Spodobała jej się ta mała, szklana, fioletowa buteleczka? Po prostu chciała ją mieć? To był impuls. Nie potrafiła tego racjonalnie wyjaśnić.

Nikt jej nie przyłapał, nikt nie podejrzewał jej nawet – jej! Gubernator Lothalu! – o drobną kradzież. Zresztą, to była tylko jedna, niewielka buteleczka, która i tak miała ulec zniszczeniu, a Arihnda nie ukradła jej po to, by następnie sprzedać i w ten sposób się wzbogacić. Nie miała pojęcia, czy ten specyfik był kosztowny – jej uwagę zwróciło opakowanie, etykieta i ten napis na niej. Jawna kpina. Prawdziwa miłość, w przekonaniu Pryce, nie istniała.

Może podświadomie jednak Arihnda chciała uwierzyć w magię? Ostatecznie w dzieciństwie karmiono ją fantastycznymi opowieściami o lothalskich wilkach czy portalach do innych światów. Pragnęła wówczas znaleźć takie przejście i uciec przez nie. W tej buteleczce najpewniej była zwykła woda – albo sok z owoców z jakiejś odległej planety – liczyło się przecież tylko to, czy osoba, która to wypije, uwierzy w niezwykłe właściwości tego płynu. Pryce nie była aż tak naiwna, by się na to nabrać. Miała ochotę oddać próbkę tego czegoś do analizy w laboratorium, by zyskać pewność, że było to zwykłe oszustwo, i by potem móc bezlitośnie kpić z ludzi, którzy kupowali tego typu produkty, jednakże musiałaby wcześniej wymyślić jakieś wiarygodne wyjaśnienie, dlaczego ta substancja znajdowała się w jej posiadaniu, a nie wiedząc, co to właściwie jest, niepotrzebnie naraziłaby się na nieprzyjemności, gdyby okazało się, że był to jakiegoś rodzaju narkotyk.

Jej zdaniem, to miałoby nawet sens – sprzedawać substancje odurzające jako afrodyzjaki. Pod wpływem dragów ludzie zachowywali się swobodnie, inaczej patrzyli na świat. „Chemia” – tak przecież mówiono na „miłość”. Pryce doszła do wniosku, że to właśnie musiało być w tej buteleczce – jakaś przyprawa. Środek halucynogenny. Prawdziwa miłość nie istniała, trzeba było ją sobie wyobrazić, zaś narkotyk sprawiał, że nierzeczywiste stawało się jak najbardziej realne.

Należało wylać tę „magiczną miksturę” czym prędzej do ścieków i jak najszybciej zapomnieć o całej sprawie. Pryce sama dziwiła się sobie, jak mogła być aż tak głupia, żeby chodzić z tą buteleczką w kieszeni po imperialnym kompleksie, niemal prosząc się o nieszczęście. Nikt jej nie przeszukał, nikt nawet nie śmiałby, ale mimo to… Mijała na korytarzach nie tylko urzędników i szturmowców, także i agentów ISB, których taka dziwna buteleczka z pewnością by zainteresowała, a konkretnie: jej zawartość. A jeśli to faktycznie był narkotyk? Bo raczej nie trucizna.

Gubernator żałowała, że zabrała tę buteleczkę. Gdyby tego nie zrobiła, nie miałaby dylematu: czy pozbyć się tego środka, czy może… go wypróbować? Ciekawiło ją to: jakiego rodzaju wizje mogłaby mieć po zażyciu narkotyku? Jej życie nie było zbyt ekscytujące ostatnimi czasy. Na szczęście i niestety. Jej życie miłosne w ogóle nie istniało. Nie miała nawet snów erotycznych! To smutne, pomyślała, że w takich przypadkach trzeba było posiłkować się chemią, żeby poczuć… cokolwiek, minimum podniecenia seksualnego. Skoro tyle ryzykowała dla tej małej buteleczki, należało jej się chociaż to.

Wbrew rozsądkowi nie zutylizowała tej tajemniczej mikstury, „środka na potencję”, jak zaczęła określać w myślach zawartość fioletowej buteleczki, lecz postanowiła wypić. To nie mogła być trucizna, stwierdziła Arihnda, uważnie przyglądając się opakowaniu i etykiecie. Docelowym klientem bez wątpienia miał być ktoś z wyższych sfer, ktoś majętny, kogo lepiej było uzależnić od kolejnych dostaw niż po prostu uśmiercić. Może czymś takim raczyli się uczestnicy orgii? A może wypijali to moffowie, pragnący „stanąć na wysokości zadania”, czy też, zdesperowani, podczas kolacji dodawali kilka kropli do napojów swych żon, by zachęcić je do późniejszej zabawy w sypialni? Albo, Arihndę przeszły po plecach ciarki na samą myśl, za pomocą tego środka „uwodzono” obiekty pożądania. „Napój miłosny” na pewno lepiej się sprzedawał pod tą nazwą niż pod alternatywną – i być może lepiej oddającą rzeczywistość – „pigułka gwałtu”… w płynie.

Oczywiście na etykiecie nie zamieszczono żadnych wskazówek dotyczących stosowania tej używki, dawkowania chociażby, z których Arihnda mogłaby wywnioskować, czy ten środek wypijało się samemu czy też podawano… ofierze. Takich informacji zapewne ustnie udzielał sprzedawca. W ten sposób buteleczka wyglądała „niegroźnie”, prawie jak przedmiot kolekcjonerski. Nikt nikogo nie nakłaniał do _spożycia_ tej substancji. Równocześnie napis „napój miłosny” brzmiał jak najbardziej perswazyjne „wypij mnie”. Nawet ona, gubernator Lothalu, uległa czarowi tej etykiety.

Może nie powinna tego robić – na pewno nie powinna tego robić! – ale jej życie stało się nieznośnie nudne. Nie zamierzała nikogo krzywdzić, po prostu planowała wypić tę miksturę w samotności i poczekać na efekt, albo jego brak – co, w jej opinii, było o wiele bardziej prawdopodobne. Z tym środkiem czy bez niego, nieciekawe życie gubernator Pryce miało pozostać równie nieciekawe jak do tej pory.

Arihnda liczyła na zastrzyk pozytywnej energii, wzrost libido – i chciała samodzielnie, we własnym łóżku oddać się fantazjom i pieszczotom. Na moment się zapomnieć. Tylko tyle. Wypicie „napoju miłosnego” nie oznaczało, że musiała z miejsca kogoś pokochać, ale mogła pokochać… siebie. Może do tego potrzebowała tej całej magii, dlatego sięgnęła odruchowo po tę buteleczkę – żeby poczuć się w swojej skórze odrobinę lepiej.

Zamiast kogoś do siebie zaprosić – kogokolwiek właściwie – wolała na osobności zażyć jakąś nielegalną substancję. Bez żadnej wiedzy o środkach ostrożności! Może, podświadomie, życzyła sobie śmierci? To mogła być trucizna. Albo i nie, ale przedawkowanie narkotyku miałoby ten sam skutek. Samobójstwo w sypialni. Pryce nie chciała, żeby znaleziono ją martwą, w łóżku czy na podłodze, czołgającą się do drzwi… Mniej prawdopodobne, choć nie niemożliwe, że straciłaby nad sobą panowanie, przyłożyła do skroni blaster i pociągnęła za spust, albo wyskoczyła przez okno.

Miała całą masę powodów, by nie brać tego czegoś do ust. I tylko jeden, by to zrobić. Jej czyny pozostały dotąd bez konsekwencji. Pryce miała wiele na sumieniu, nie tylko tę kradzież. Może chciała sama wymierzyć sobie sprawiedliwość? A może jedynie pragnęła usensownić swoje dotychczasowe działania: skoro już wzięła tę buteleczkę, w takim razie powinna coś z nią zrobić. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego to zrobiła, nie miała żadnego planu. Wydawało jej się, że musi jakoś doprowadzić tę sprawę do końca.

Wieczorem pozwoliła sobie na wykwintną kolację i długą kąpiel. Dlaczego nie robiła tego codziennie? Nie miała na to czasu? Włożyła białą koszulę nocną z jedwabiu. Zastanawiała się nieraz, po co właściwie ją kupiła. Obejrzała się w lustrze, próbując ocenić, czy wyglądała w niej seksownie. Czy miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Nikt inny nie patrzył.

Tylko jej odbicie; ono również trzymało w dłoni identyczną fioletową buteleczkę, tak samo jak i ona, nie wiedząc, co z nią począć. Napis na tamtej etykiecie był nieczytelny, oczywiście – pismo odwrócone. Pryce oparła wolną dłoń o chłodną zwierciadlaną taflę – jej odbicie uczyniło to samo. Ich dłonie się stykały, ale nie mogły się dotknąć, a tym bardziej spleść ze sobą palców. Arihnda z lustra tkwiła w lustrzanym wymiarze, a rama nie była żadnym portalem prowadzącym do innego, „lepszego” świata. Nie dało się przejść na drugą stronę lustra, nie w ten sposób.

Pryce spojrzała na buteleczkę, a później na tamtą Arihndę. I uśmiechnęła się, bo w oczach tamtej zobaczyła figlarny błysk, jakby zachętę: _zamieńmy się miejscami. Dla żartu._

„Nie tak działa ta mikstura”, chciała jej odpowiedzieć Pryce. Na co tamta mogłaby zapytać: _a czy wiesz, jak ona działa?_ _A jeśli szukasz miłości, skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nie ma jej tu, po tej stronie lustra?_

„Nie ma jej tam”, odparła w myślach _prawdziwa_ Arihnda. Mogła spojrzeć tamtej przez ramię i zobaczyć jej pustą sypialnię. Nie miała powodu, by zamieniać się z tamtą miejscami. Obie były takie same, tak samo samotne.

Otwarła buteleczkę i duszkiem wypiła całą zawartość. Zrobiła to też po części po to, by tamta musiała postąpić tak samo. Nie było tego aż tak dużo, mogła dodać na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Ponownie dotknęła lustra. Co jeśli tamta miała rację? Żadna magia jednak się nie wydarzyła. Tafla zwierciadła była nadal nieprzyjemnie chłodna. Sekundy mijały i nic niezwykłego się nie działo. Pryce patrzyła na swoje odbicie i nie czuła pożądania. Nic nie czuła.

Czyli to wszystko było jednym wielkim oszustwem, uznała. Zrezygnowana powlekła się w stronę łóżka i rzuciła się na materac. Długo nie mogła zasnąć. Prawie uwierzyła, że w jej życiu coś się zmieni. Wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że w jej życiu nie było już miejsca na „magię”.


	2. you?

„Nic się nie stało”, Arihnda nienawidziła tych słów, tym bardziej, że dobrze opisywały znaną jej rzeczywistość. Bajki dla dzieci uczyły, że jeśli postępujesz źle, czeka cię zasłużona kara, a jeśli zachowujesz się głupio, powinieneś się tego wstydzić. Kiedy zaś dorosła, zrozumiała, że to te wszystkie morały należało „włożyć między bajki”. Można było ukraść jedną, małą buteleczkę ze skonfiskowanego przez Imperium towaru – i nikt tego nie zauważył. Można było wypić jakąś tajemniczą miksturę, której rozsądek absolutnie pić zabraniał – i nie poczuć żadnej różnicy. Nie upić się, nie mieć szalonych wizji ani nawet niestrawności.

Albo jej organizm był nadzwyczaj odporny na tego typu substancje – w co Pryce nie wierzyła – albo ją oszukano. Owszem, nie „ją” konkretnie, bo przecież nie kupiła tego specyfiku, ale mogła oczekiwać, jak każdy konsument, że etykieta będzie właściwie nazywała dany produkt. Dlatego też w swoim mniemaniu miała prawo czuć się oszukana, kiedy odkryła, że „napój miłosny” nie był żadnym napojem miłosnym. Niewątpliwie miała szczęście, że ów niesprawdzony specyfik nie okazał się szkodliwy dla jej zdrowia: mogła przecież dostać wysypki albo gorączki, potrzebować pomocy i płukania żołądka.

To, co dnia wczorajszego wydawało jej się świetnym pomysłem, następnego dnia wzbudzało wyłącznie wstyd. Starała się o tym zapomnieć. Potrafiła wmówić sobie, że nie wypiła wcale tej mikstury, lecz że _wylała_ ją do umywalki; że nie ukradła fioletowej buteleczki, a jedynie _znalazła_ ją, przypadkiem. Gdyby nie posiadła tej umiejętności: tłumaczenia sobie w taki właśnie sposób niektórych zdarzeń, Pryce bez wątpienia nie podołałaby pracy imperialnej gubernator.

Inną przydatną cechą w tym zawodzie była łatwość zapominania, a konkretnie wypierania tego, z czym wiązały się nieprzyjemne uczucia: wstydu, lęku, wstrętu do samego siebie. Arihnda niestety nie posiadała tej cechy. Pamiętała niemal wszystko, dlatego wciąż musiała szukać usprawiedliwień dla swych niewłaściwych, w jej własnym przekonaniu, postępków. Niełatwo jednak było znaleźć wyjaśnienie tak impulsywnego czynu. W końcu we własnych myślach Pryce ochrzciła to zdarzenie mianem „eksperymentu, który zakończył się niepowodzeniem” – choć właściwie trudno jej było stwierdzić, co takiego zamierzała osiągnąć poprzez wypicie „napoju miłosnego”. Może nic. W takim wypadku powinna ucieszyć się z braku efektu. Tymczasem odczuwała lekkie wyrzuty sumienia i niepokój. Ten ostatni zaś zaczął ustępować dopiero po dwóch dniach. Dnia trzeciego Pryce czuła się już zupełnie normalnie – nie zapomniała wszak o „napoju”, ale przestała się nim przejmować. Tego samego dnia, ku jej zaskoczeniu, pojawiły się u niej pierwsze symptomy jakiejś dziwnej choroby.

Jej organizm odmówił jej posłuszeństwa w najmniej stosownym momencie. Wielki Admirał Thrawn zjawił się tego dnia z zapowiadaną już od dawna wizytą, czy raczej _wizytacją_ : Thrawn miał obejrzeć imperialny kompleks i nowopowstałą fabrykę i wydać opinię na ich temat. Od tego zależała przyszłość Lothalu – a konkretnie przyszłość gubernator Arihndy Pryce. Stawała więc na głowie, by wszystko wypadło idealnie. Denerwowała się, choć nie miała ku temu powodów – Thrawn zawsze był jej przychylny. Jednocześnie Wielki Admirał spoglądał na wiele spraw z dystansu i tam, gdzie inni szukali osobistych korzyści, on jeden potrafił postąpić wbrew własnym interesom, „słusznie”, we własnym odczuciu. Jego ocena musiała być _obiektywna_ – i Pryce nie byłaby w stanie w żaden sposób na niego wpłynąć, żeby spojrzał na jej planetę łaskawszym okiem i przemilczał w swoim raporcie jej błędy i niedociągnięcia. Profesjonalizm Thrawna miał tę zaletę, że Chiss nigdy nie próbował zrobić jej na złość, oczerniać lub szantażować ją czy oczekiwać czegoś w zamian za oddaną przysługę. Pryce potrafiła w jakimś stopniu przewidzieć, jak ten się zachowa w danej sytuacji i na co zwróci uwagę: na efekty, nie na „dobre chęci”; na rezultat jej działań, nie na samą metodę.

Każdy gość na Lothalu wymagał specjalnego traktowania: innego Tarkin, innego Vader, a jeszcze innego, naturalnie, Thrawn. Pryce zadecydowała, że sama oprowadzi Chissa po wszystkich miejscach, które ten uzna za interesujące. Thrawn był dociekliwy, ona z kolei miała silną potrzebę kontrolowania tego, co Wielki Admirał oglądał i z kim rozmawiał. Wolała uniknąć sytuacji, w której Chiss zobaczyłby coś, czego widzieć absolutnie nie powinien.

Przywitała go osobiście. Towarzyszyła jej obstawa, dwóch szturmowców, nie dlatego, że tego potrzebowała – chciała nadać ich spotkaniu oficjalny wymiar. Stresowała się odrobinę. Uświadomiła sobie to dopiero, gdy na widok Thrawna uderzyła ją fala gorąca i poczuła, jak miękną jej nogi.

„Może to przez ten biały mundur”, pomyślała.

Wcześniej widywała Thrawna w sytuacjach służbowych i prywatnych. Znała go od dawna, zdążyła przyzwyczaić się do tego, że nie był człowiekiem. Nigdy jej to nie przeszkadzało. Nie bała się go, gdy świdrował ją spojrzeniem swych czerwonych oczu. Wyróżniał się na tle innych w pozytywnym, w jej opinii, sensie. Był inteligentny, kulturalny i na swój sposób przystojny – w _obiektywnej_ , rzecz jasna, ocenie. Zawsze odnosił się do niej z szacunkiem, niezależnie od tego, jaką funkcję w danym czasie sprawowała. Był uprzejmy aż do przesady. Bez żadnego podtekstu. Ponadto, nietrudno było nawiązać z nim kontakt. Thrawn miał skłonność do tego, by wszystko szczegółowo analizować, zadawać wiele pytań, nawet wtedy, gdy w dobrym tonie było milczeć, i rozprawiać na temat sztuki, bez względu na to, czy jego rozmówcy podzielali jego zainteresowania czy też te kwestie były im zupełnie obojętne. Arihnda w gruncie rzeczy całkiem dobrze czuła się w towarzystwie Chissa; nawet gdy słuchała jego wywodów jednym uchem, wolała to niż niezręczną ciszę.

To wrogowie Thrawna powinni się go obawiać, ona zaś zawsze była po jego stronie. Była może nie do końca jego „przyjaciółką”, ale z pewnością jego sojuszniczką. Nigdy nie reagowała nerwowo na jego widok, ale też nigdy wcześniej nie podejmowała go na swojej planecie jako zwierzchnika imperialnych sił. Poczuła respekt wobec białego admiralskiego munduru, tylko tak potrafiła uzasadnić swoją nietypową reakcję na jego przybycie.

Opanowała się, zdołała odezwać się do niego uprzejmie, a nawet uśmiechnąć się. Thrawn odpowiedział półuśmiechem i wtedy… zrobiło jej się słabo. Nagle zabrakło jej tchu. Poczuła, jak po jej plecach powoli spływała strużka potu. Wystraszyła się, jak gdyby w tej jednej chwili dotarło do niej, że Thrawn przybył tu, by znaleźć jakieś dowody świadczące o tym, że nie podołała postawionemu przed nią zadaniu, nie sprawdziła się, należało ją niezwłocznie odwołać z funkcji imperialnej gubernator.

Wpatrywała się w Thrawna okrągłymi oczami, jakby zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy. Nie, kiedy _istotnie_ widziała go po raz pierwszy, nie przeraziła się tak, jak obecnie. Wtedy nie miała tyle na sumieniu, nie zależało jej, żeby _nikt_ o niczym się nie dowiedział, o żadnym jej występku. I kiedy po raz pierwszy rozmawiała z Chissem prywatnie, mogła być z nim szczera. Nie musiała niczego przed nim ukrywać, jak teraz.

Przypomniała sobie o fioletowej buteleczce. Thrawn z pewnością nie pochwaliłby jej zachowania. Nie powinien się o tym dowiedzieć, uznała. Zresztą, mógłby poznać prawdę tylko w jeden sposób: gdyby to ona mu ją wyjawiła, czego, oczywiście, uczynić nie zamierzała. Jej tajemnica była o tyle bezpieczna, o ile Arihnda sama nie zdradzi się przed Thrawnem, na przykład traktując go inaczej niż zwykle i tym samym wzbudzając jego podejrzenia.

Jej serce biło tak szybko – to wszystko przez nerwy! – a imperialny mundur niespodziewanie wydał jej się niewygodny: zbyt ciasny w okolicach piersi – nie mogła przez to oddychać! – i zdecydowanie zbyt gruby jak na lothalski klimat. Ciekawe, czy Thrawn też uważał, że na jej planecie było „za gorąco”.

Kiedy weszli do wnętrza budynku, sytuacja, wbrew jej oczekiwaniom, nie uległa wcale poprawie. Klimatyzacja nie działała? I to w dniu, w którym odwiedził ich Wielki Admirał! Pryce postanowiła, że, gdy wizyta Thrawna dobiegnie końca, sama znajdzie winnych i przykładnie ich ukarze.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, Wielki Admirale – zwróciła się uprzejmie do Chissa – mamy niewielką awarię, ale niebawem wszystko wróci do normy. Technicy już pracują nad rozwiązaniem tego problemu – skłamała gładko.

A w myślach dodała złowieszczo: „ _oby_ nad tym pracowali”.

Thrawn rozejrzał się wokół, a następnie uniósł brew, jak gdyby nie odnotował żadnej awarii, a potem spojrzał wprost na swoją rozmówczynię. Arihnda zaczęła się pocić pod swym szarym mundurem.

\- Jest tu trochę cieplej niż zazwyczaj – wyjaśniła.

Wargi Chissa drgnęły nieznacznie, jakby powstrzymywał się od jakiegoś kąśliwego komentarza.

Wkroczyli do jej gabinetu, w którym, w odczuciu Arihndy, panował jeszcze większy zaduch niż na korytarzu. Niebywałe. Thrawn znosił to nadzwyczaj dobrze, jakby sam pochodził z jeszcze gorętszej niż Lothal planety i upały nie były mu obce. W każdym razie na jego niebieskim czole nie lśniła nawet najmniejsza kropelka potu, podczas gdy po plecach Pryce spływała już kolejna strużka.

Gubernator wskazała swojemu gościowi miejsce przy konferencyjnym stole, a sama ruszyła pospiesznie, by napełnić dwie wysokie szklanki – dla Thrawna i dla siebie – wodą z dystrybutora. Zerknęła przez ramię i zobaczyła, jak Chiss rytmicznie uderza palcami prawej dłoni o blat stołu, jakby ćwiczył grę na niewidzialnym fortepianie czy organach. Nie ukrywał nawet swojego zniecierpliwienia. To był bardzo niedobry znak.

Zdecydowała się usiąść naprzeciwko niego. Ustawiła pomiędzy nimi obie szklanki niczym barierę.

\- Wielki Admirale – odezwała się, siląc się na spokój – musimy omówić plan pańskiej wizyty na Lothalu.

Thrawn spojrzał jej w oczy i wtedy Arihnda zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak blisko siebie usiedli – i jak niefortunnie! Gdyby przysunęła swoje krzesło, mogłaby przez przypadek dotknąć kolanami jego kolan!

Chiss odstawił na bok swoją szklankę.

\- Pani gubernator – odrzekł – czy jest pani… chora?

\- Słucham? – Pryce zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Nie. Skądże.

Niebieska dłoń niespodziewanie przybliżyła się do jej twarzy, odgarnęła jej grzywkę z czoła i chłodne palce dotknęły jej skóry. Arihnda zamarła. Nie była pewna, co ją bardziej zaskoczyło: to, że Thrawn jej dotknął czy to, że miał tak zimne dłonie. Przyjemnie zimne, w tej sytuacji, dłonie.

Ta sama dłoń, która dotknęła jej czoła, chwilę później podparła jej podbródek. Chiss pochylił się, zmniejszając dystans między nimi. Pryce nie cofnęła się. Nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Wstrzymała oddech.

\- Pani gubernator – powiedział Thrawn, patrząc jej w oczy.

Arihnda obserwowała jego źrenice, które dopiero z bliska stawały się widoczne. Spoglądając Chissowi głęboko w oczy, czuła się trochę tak, jakby wpatrywała się w ogień. Widziała rozbłyski i dwa ciemniejsze punkty – jego źrenice – była zafascynowana tym widokiem, a równocześnie miała ochotę odwrócić wzrok, zanim jej oczy zaczną łzawić.

Dlaczego nie wydało jej się to dziwne, że Thrawn dotykał jej twarzy, spoglądał  jej w oczy i pochylał się nad nią, jakby chciał ją pocałować? Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że czekała na ten pocałunek. Pragnęła go w tej chwili bardziej niż wody.

Było tak gorąco. Może to ten nieszczęsny upał sprawił, że Arihnda nie potrafiła się na niczym skoncentrować poza Thrawnem, który siedział tuż przed nią, dotykał jej i był przyjemnie chłodny, a na dodatek pachniał o wiele lepiej niż mogłaby się tego spodziewać w tych okolicznościach. Czy on w ogóle się nie pocił? Czy Chissowie byli jakąś doskonalszą od ludzi rasą?

\- Pani gubernator – w głosie Thrawna usłyszała przyganę – czy brała pani jakieś środki odurzające?

Chwilę jej to zajęło, zanim zrozumiała jego pytanie – czy też złośliwy komentarz. Natrząsał się z niej, że gorzej od niego znosiła upał?

Może Lothal był peryferyjną planetą, ale jego mieszkańcy potrafili sobie radzić z wysokimi temperaturami w „cywilizowany” sposób: montowali klimatyzację w budynkach i wszystko było dobrze, dopóki działała ona sprawnie. Czasami się psuła – tak, jak teraz – i wówczas, niestety, trzeba było w miarę szybko uporać się z jej naprawą.

Na swoją obronę Arihnda mogła dodać, że typowe lothalskie budynki zazwyczaj nie nagrzewały się aż tak bardzo. Imperialny kompleks był ewenementem: miał wytrzymać atak buntowników – z ziemi czy też z powietrza – i przy jego projektowaniu to właśnie interesowało architekta, a nie lothalski klimat i czynniki pogodowe. Po co miałby to uwzględniać? Przecież posiadali nowoczesną technologię!

Próbowała to wytłumaczyć Thrawnowi, niezbyt składnie i, najwyraźniej, niezbyt przekonująco, bo Chiss zmarszczył swe niebieskie czoło i – co po części ją zasmuciło, a po części zdenerwowało – przestał dotykać jej twarzy. Wyrwał jej się nawet słaby okrzyk protestu.

Wielki Admirał ujął wtedy jej lewą dłoń i ściągnął jej rękawiczkę. Pryce w pierwszym odruchu w myślach przyznała mu rację: noszenie rękawiczek w taki upał było nierozsądne. Thrawn zresztą chyba nigdy swoich nie nosił, ona jednak uważała je za stylowy dodatek do imperialnego munduru i, naturalnie, przygotowując się na jego powitanie, zdecydowała się włożyć kompletny strój.

Choć mogła to zrobić sama, pozwoliła mu zdjąć także drugą rękawiczkę. Właściwie nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, gdyby Thrawn kontynuował swoje dzieło, dopóki nie pozbawi jej całej jej garderoby. Było tak gorąco! Powinni się rozebrać, a przynajmniej rozpiąć swoje mundury!

Thrawn chwycił ją za nadgarstek – z radością odnotowała, że nadal miał zimne palce – a potem przycisnął jej dłoń do blatu stołu.

\- Czujesz to? – zapytał.

Pryce zamrugała szybko.

\- Blat jest – zwrócił się do niej jak do dziecka i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

\- Zimny – dokończyła zdeprymowana.

\- Co oznacza, że temperatura w pomieszczeniu się nie zmieniła – dopowiedział. – A ty jesteś rozpalona.

Oparła drugą dłoń o chłodny blat.

\- Tak – zgodziła się z Thrawnem.

Uśmiechnęła się. To miało sens.

\- Zażywałaś coś? – odezwał się nagle zagniewany, a potem, jakby do siebie, dodał: – Głupie pytanie. Wiem, że tak. Twoje źrenice powinny się zwężać, kiedy patrzysz mi prosto w oczy.

Zaskoczyło ją to. Thrawn obserwował jej źrenice? Wcześniej też? Skąd inaczej mógłby wiedzieć, jak na blask jego świetlistych oczu reagowało ludzkie oko?

\- Nic nie brałam – wyparła się natychmiast.

Po chwili jednak doprecyzowała:

\- W ostatnim czasie.

Wielki Admirał ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń i zwrócił się do niej takim tonem, jakby prowadził przesłuchanie:

\- Kiedy brałaś?

Zadawał jej kolejne niewygodne pytania i Pryce wiedziała, że Thrawn nie odpuści, póki nie wydobędzie z niej wszystkich istotnych informacji.

\- Wypiłaś substancję niewiadomego pochodzenia – podsumował, gdy skończyła się przed nim tłumaczyć – i zaczęła ona oddziaływać na twój organizm po… mniej więcej pięćdziesięciu godzinach.

Przyjrzał jej się uważnie.

\- Temperatura twojego ciała podnosiła się stopniowo w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu minut. Musimy zatrzymać jej wzrost, a następnie ustalić, co to była za substancja i jakiego rodzaju leczenie należy zastosować. Po pierwsze: czas…

Pryce uśmiechnęła się słabo. „Jak to dobrze, że Thrawn zjawił się w samą porę”, pomyślała. Nie musiała się martwić, czy uda jej się rozwikłać tę zagadkę, skoro do pomocy miała najtęższy umysł w galaktyce.

\- Pięćdziesiąt godzin – zaznaczył Wielki Admirał. – Jaki środek ma opóźnione działanie? Czy to trucizna? Arihndo? Patrz na mnie.

\- Patrzę – mruknęła. – Tylko boli mnie od tego głowa.

Chwyciła wolną ręką swoją szklankę i duszkiem wypiła całą jej zawartość.

\- Powinien zbadać cię lekarz – stwierdził Thrawn. – Potrzebujemy też buteleczki, w której przechowywana była spożyta przez ciebie substancja. Może z pozostałości uda się zebrać próbkę i poddać ją analizie laboratoryjnej. Czy na opakowaniu nie było żadnej informacji odnośnie składu tej mikstury? Albo producenta?

Zirytowanym tonem Pryce powtórzyła mu to samo, co mówiła mu wcześniej.

\- Napój miłosny – żachnęła się. – Co za ironia. Ten środek musiał wymyślić jakiś psychopata. Pieprzony psychopata, który nienawidzi ludzi.

Chiss spojrzał na ich złączone dłonie, następnie puścił jej rękę.

\- A jeśli się mylę? – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do niej. – Pięćdziesiąt godzin? Czy to przypadek?

\- Wiesz, co to za substancja? – coś w jego tonie kazało jej o to zapytać, choć w danej chwili inna kwestia wydawała jej się bardziej paląca: – Mogę wypić twoją wodę?

I nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, sięgnęła po jego szklankę. Piła łapczywie, jakby mogło to uratować jej życie.

\- Arihndo?

Uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego.

\- Co _dokładnie_ było napisane na etykiecie?

\- „Znajdziesz swoją prawdziwą miłość” – odparła ze złością. – Nie było tam nic o umieraniu. Nawet drobnym druczkiem.

\- Dlaczego w butelce miałaby się znajdować działająca z opóźnieniem trucizna? – dociekał Thrawn.

\- Żeby zapobiec reklamacjom?

\- Dlaczego pięćdziesiąt godzin?

\- Może żeby… Wiem! – zawołała triumfalnie.

Wskazała na niego palcem.

\- To dość proste – powiedziała. – Masz rację, trzeba znaleźć antidotum.

Thrawn uniósł brew.

\- Nie chcę umierać – oświadczyła Pryce – i nie zamierzam. Ale umrę, jeśli mi nie pomożesz.

\- _Ja_?

\- Ty, ktokolwiek – pokręciła głową i nagle skrzywiła się, bo ból wówczas się nasilił. – Pieprzony psychopata pewnie uznał to za dobry żart. W tym stanie samodzielnie nie dam rady przejść nawet kilku kroków. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto nie pozwoli mi umrzeć. Kogoś, komu na mnie zależy. Albo kogoś takiego znajdę, albo umrę. Dostałam trochę czasu na poszukiwania, ale nie za wiele.

\- Dlaczego pięćdziesiąt godzin? – Thrawn powtórzył swoje pytanie.

Zacisnęła powieki.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego akurat pięćdziesiąt, a nie dwadzieścia cztery czy czterdzieści osiem – warknęła. – Ty pewnie masz jakąś teorię.

\- W przypadku większości trucizn czas zgonu zależy od indywidualnych cech danego organizmu – poinformował ją Thrawn – oraz od dawki i jej składu. Niektóre trucizny zaś zaczynają działać po dodaniu innej, samoistnie nieszkodliwej substancji. Popatrz na mnie.

Otwarła oczy i utkwiła w nim tępe spojrzenie.

\- Zjadłaś albo wypiłaś coś, co mogłoby wywołać taki efekt? Może używałaś perfum?

Przybliżył twarz do jej szyi. Wąchał ją!

\- Mógłbyś to chociaż zrobić właściwie – mruknęła Arihnda.

\- Co takiego miałbym zrobić?

Poczuła irytację.

\- Pocałować mnie – palnęła. – Uratować.

Uniósł głowę i przez moment miała wrażenie, jakby rozważał złożenie na jej ustach pocałunku. A potem cofnął się.

\- Prawdziwa miłość – powiedział dziwnym tonem.

Pryce przewróciła oczami.

\- Najwyżej się nie uda. Nic nie tracimy.

Thrawn nadal miał sceptyczną minę. Zdenerwowała się.

\- Może wystarczy jakikolwiek pocałunek? – zasugerowała. – Nie chcę umrzeć, czekając na prawdziwą miłość. Zresztą, tylko w bajkach sytuację ratuje pocałunek prawdziwej miłości. Czym właściwie różni się prawdziwa miłość od nieprawdziwej? To wszystko to tylko chemia…

Chiss położył palec na jej ustach.

\- Chemia – powtórzył w zamyśleniu. – Nie gra intelektualna ani psychologiczna. Tylko chemia.

Skrzywił się lekko.

\- Wiem, co to za substancja – stwierdził.

Cofnął rękę.

Arihnda wbiła w niego wzrok.

\- Powiesz mi, zanim umrę? – ponagliła go.

\- Zaczęło działać po pięćdziesięciu godzinach?

Zamierzał bawić się z nią w zgadywanki? Nie miała na to czasu. Przytaknęła niecierpliwie.

\- Błąd – odrzekł Thrawn. – Przypomnij sobie dokładnie, kiedy to się wydarzyło.

Wiedziała, _kiedy_. W najbardziej nieodpowiednim momencie.

\- Czas nie ma znaczenia – podpowiedział jej. – Ważne są okoliczności.

Zacisnęła gniewnie usta. Kazał jej myśleć! Ona zaś intuicyjnie doszła do wniosku, że to on mógł być przyczyną tej „choroby”.

Przestała przejmować się tym bezskutecznym i bezcelowym „poszukiwaniem prawdziwej miłości”, bo całą swą uwagę w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni musiała poświęcić przygotowaniom do wizyty Wielkiego Admirała na Lothalu. Zajęła się czymś innym, co pochłonęło ją bez reszty, przedłożyła karierę ponad miłość i zemściło się to na niej.

Prawdą było to, że odstawiła wszystko na bok, bo w tej chwili najważniejszy był on, Thrawn.

\- Pomożesz mi? – zapytała go.

Skompromitowała się. Wielki Admirał mógł zmienić zdanie odnośnie ich sojuszu. Nie tylko nie dorównywała mu intelektem, ale też drażniła go swoją głupotą. Sama się otruła. Czego właściwie od niego oczekiwała?

\- Nie mam wyboru – stwierdził.

Nadal byli sojusznikami. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie pozwolisz mi umrzeć?

Z jakiegoś powodu potrzebowała usłyszeć z jego ust jasną deklarację. Thrawn jednak rozczarował ją, oznajmiając jej:

\- To nie zależy ode mnie, lecz od ciebie.

Nagle to do niej dotarło. Przerażająca prawda.

\- Muszę się w kimś zakochać, tak? – wymamrotała oszołomiona swoim odkryciem. – Umrę, jeśli kogoś nie pokocham? Jeśli nie pokocham _ciebie_?

W tej sytuacji poza Thrawnem nie miała żadnych innych opcji. Nie miała czasu szukać kogoś innego.

Wielki Admirał postukał niecierpliwie palcem o blat stołu.

\- Wiesz już, co takiego wypiłaś? – zapytał.

\- Napój miłosny z gatunku tych… po których uprawia się seks albo umiera – odparła rozgoryczona.

\- Dość drastyczne rozwiązanie – skomentował to.

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko? – poczuła się nagle żałośnie. – Uratujesz mi życie. Dosłownie.

\- Kusząca propozycja, ale – Thrawn zrobił znaczącą pauzę – uważasz, że tak działałby preparat, który pomaga znaleźć _prawdziwą miłość_?

Skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.

\- Możesz powiedzieć wprost, że tego nie chcesz. Uprawiać seksu. _Ja_ wolałabym spróbować. Od tego zależy _moje_ życie.

\- A co, jeśli ci powiem, że nie masz racji?

\- Jeśli się mylę, umrę – wzruszyła ramionami. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że po stosunku, a nie w trakcie.

Wargi Thrawna drgnęły, jakby miarkował mimowolny uśmiech.

\- Ten środek – oświadczył – to stymulant, a nie trucizna. Oczywiście, jeśli się mylę, umrzesz. Dlatego nie zaszkodzi powziąć dodatkowe środki ostrożności.

\- Stymulant?

Nadal bolała ją głowa i dręczyło ją potworne wręcz pragnienie.

\- Myślę, że sama byś do tego doszła, gdybyś była w lepszej formie – rzekł Thrawn. – Twój stan drastycznie się pogorszył… kiedy dokładnie?

\- Dzisiaj – syknęła. – Nalejesz mi wody?

Przesunęła w jego stronę pustą szklankę. Chiss podniósł się zgrabnie ze swojego siedzenia i ruszył powoli w kierunku dystrybutora z wodą.

\- Czy czułaś się źle przed naszym spotkaniem? – zapytał.

\- Nie. Chyba nie. Raczej nie.

\- Denerwowałaś się?

\- Trochę – przyznała. – Chodzi o to, że mi _zależy_.

\- Ależ naturalnie.

Podał jej szklankę. Wymamrotała jakieś słowa podziękowania i czym prędzej zamoczyła usta.

\- Myślałaś kiedyś o _nas_?

Udało jej się nie zakrztusić wodą. Zbyła Thrawna milczeniem.

\- Właściwie to ty wskazałaś mi poprawne rozwiązanie tej zagadki – oznajmił jej po chwili wspólnego milczenia. – Czy raczej _połowę_ jej rozwiązania. Tę ważniejszą połowę.

Odłożyła pustą szklankę na stół.

\- Substancja chemiczna, stymulant – rzekł Thrawn – intensyfikuje doznania i uczucia. Zazwyczaj tego typu środki stosuje się podczas… tortur. Zwiększają odczuwany strach, potęgują cierpienie. Przypuszczam jednak, że można przekształcić taki stymulant, by wpływał jedynie na pozytywne doznania. Podniecenie seksualne, chociażby.

\- I wytworzyć nieprawdziwa miłość – skwitowała to Pryce.

\- Zależy jak na to spojrzeć – odparł Wielki Admirał. – Nie da się zaszczepić komuś określonych uczuć. Można jedynie grać tymi, które już istnieją. Ukierunkowywać je.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć przez to, że ta substancja ukierunkowała moje uczucia na ciebie – wskazała na niego palcem. – Czy to nie powinna raczej być pierwsza osoba, na którą spojrzę po wypiciu magicznej mikstury? No wiesz, jak w bajkach.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Mogłoby się tak zdarzyć – zgodził się z nią – gdyby ta osoba wysyłała stosowne sygnały. Gdyby, świadomie lub nie, próbowała cię do siebie przyciągnąć.

\- Wysyłasz sygnały?

\- Zgadza się.

\- Czyli to twoja wina.

\- Z własnej woli zażyłaś ten środek – przypomniał jej chmurnie.

\- To był impuls!

\- Świadome działanie. I bardzo nierozważne. Mimo wszystko cieszę się, że to nie była trucizna – utkwił w niej srogie spojrzenie – choć musimy się co do tego upewnić, przeprowadzając dodatkowe badania.

Żachnęła się.

\- I to minie? – zapytała.

\- Gorączka? Owszem. Uczucie? Może tak, z czasem, a może nie.

\- Będziemy potrzebowali wtedy kolejnej buteleczki.

Thrawn spojrzał na nią krzywo.

\- To nie jest zabawne, Arihndo.

\- Nie twierdzę, że jest.

Przeczesała palcami swoją grzywkę.

\- To okropne – przyznała. – Musisz czuć się z tym strasznie. Narzucam ci się. Z powodu jakiejś magicznej mikstury!

\- Stymulanta – poprawił ją automatycznie.

\- Mam na myśli to, że to nie jest – nie potrafiła spojrzeć mu w twarz – prawdziwe uczucie. Prawdziwa miłość.

Chciała go tylko wykorzystać – po to, by przeżyć. Czuła się z tym źle. Tym bardziej, że lubiła go, a on, jak jej się zdawało, również darzył ją sympatią.

\- Jak powinna wyglądać prawdziwa miłość? – zapytał ją Thrawn.

\- Nie wiem – odparła zrezygnowana – ale wiem, że zasługujesz na nią. A nie na _to_. Cokolwiek to jest.

\- Troska – powiedział – o drugą osobę. Rezygnacja z własnych pragnień ze względu na dobro drugiej osoby.

Spojrzała wówczas na niego.

\- Zamierzałaś mi kiedyś powiedzieć? – Chiss zadał jej kolejne pytanie. – Czy nigdy, bo to niewątpliwie skomplikowałoby nasze zawodowe relacje? I gdybyśmy spróbowali być razem, nie mógłbym ci pomagać, ponieważ każde moje działanie byłoby motywowane, a przynajmniej inni uważaliby, że jest ono motywowane, uczuciem do ciebie. Uznałaś, że nie warto poświęcać twojej i mojej kariery w imię miłości. Z tego właśnie powodu postanowiłaś… zakochać się w kimś innym.

Uderzył dłonią o stół. Pierwszy raz widziała go tak rozgniewanego.

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła. – Myślałam, że w ten sposób mogę pokochać… siebie.

\- Oczywiście – prychnął.

\- Naprawdę – odrzekła poirytowana. – To nie dotyczyło ciebie. Nie miało dotyczyć ciebie, w każdym razie. Założyłam, że w buteleczce jest narkotyk. Chciałam się zrelaksować, mieć miły wieczór. Zdążyłabym dojść do siebie przed twoją wizytą. Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że ta substancja rozkłada się powoli i że nie działa od razu?

\- Na etykiecie było napisane „napój miłosny” – rzekł oskarżycielskim tonem – i ty to wypiłaś.

\- To brzmiało jak chwyt marketingowy – broniła się. – „Prawdziwa miłość”, uwierzyłbyś w coś takiego? Już łatwiej uwierzyć w purrgile latające nad Lothalem! To mogła być substancja halucynogenna. Wyśniłabym sobie „prawdziwą miłość”, otrzeźwiała nad ranem i wróciła do pracy. Może przez jakiś czas łudziłabym się, że przyciągnę do siebie miłość mojego życia; może wydawałoby mi się, że po wypiciu magicznej mikstury, jak po zmianie fryzury, stanę się bardziej atrakcyjna dla mężczyzn. Zyskałabym większą pewność siebie, a wszelkie miłosne porażki tłumaczyłabym tym, że „to nie była prawdziwa miłość” i że ona wciąż na mnie czeka. Zrobiłam pierwszy krok, wypiłam ten napój, mogę wypatrywać ukochanego! A jeśli on się nie zjawi, oznacza to tylko tyle, że „prawdziwa miłość” nie istnieje.

Thrawn słuchał jej z ponurą miną. Gdy skończyła, skomentował:

\- Wzięłaś pod uwagę to, że to mogła być trucizna? I że twoja śmierć byłaby… problemem dla wielu osób?

\- Oczywiście, że wzięłam pod uwagę to, że to mogła być trucizna – poczuła się urażona jego słowami; mógł chociaż postarać się być miły, nie musiał od razu wytykać jej skrajnej głupoty! – dlatego nie podałabym tego… tobie. Ani nikomu innemu. Cóż, nie wiem, co byłoby gorsze: gdybym podała to komuś, wierząc, że to napój miłosny i otruła go w ten sposób czy gdybym starała się tym kogoś otruć i okazało się, że to afrodyzjak! To dopiero byłoby straszne! Zamiast pozbyć się rebeliantów, rozkochałabym ich w sobie!

Zaśmiała się odrobinę histerycznie. Wielki Admirał pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i prawdopodobnie także – z dezaprobatą.

\- Gdybyś spróbowała się otruć po to, bym zjawił się na Lothalu bez zapowiedzi, bez żadnego planu, tylko dlatego, żeby uratować ci życie, miałbym ci to za złe. Gdybyś się otruła, ponieważ brakowało ci _mojej_ miłości, byłby wściekły – mówił opanowanym głosem, lecz jego oczy błyszczały złowieszczo. – Stosując stymulant, stawiasz mnie w niewygodnej sytuacji, ponieważ mogę albo zaprzeczać naszej obopólnej fascynacji, albo ulżyć twoim i moim cierpieniom i… – wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał jej dotknąć.

Pryce zamarła, wpatrując się w jego dłoń: eleganckie długie palce, chłodne i przyjemne w dotyku, jak zapamiętała. Nie wiedziała, czy Chiss chciał podać jej rękę i uścisnąć ją, czy może zamierzał znów dotknąć jej twarzy, włosów, ale w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie. Trudno jej było się skoncentrować na jego słowach, kiedy robił coś takiego! Nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy przestał mówić – do tego stopnia zafascynowały ją jego palce.

\- Arihndo? – pomachał jej ręką przed twarzą.

Powiew powietrza musnął jej rozgrzane policzki. Była mu wdzięczna za tę odrobinę chłodu.

\- Gorączka nadal się utrzymuje – stwierdził Thrawn.

Wpatrywał się w nią z zaniepokojoną miną.

\- Wstań – polecił jej.

Podparła się dłońmi i podniosła się ze swojego siedzenia.

Thrawn stanął tuż przed nią, oparł dłonie na jej dłoniach, wciąż spoczywających na blacie stołu, pochylił się i pocałował ją.

Oczekiwała, że jego wargi będą równie chłodne, jak jego dłonie, lecz okazało się, że jego usta i język były ciepłe, w każdym razie cieplejsze niż się tego spodziewała.

Całowali się tylko przez chwilę. Chiss odchylił się do tyłu, a ona instynktownie zapragnęła za nim podążyć i zapewne przewróciłaby się na niego, gdyby nie odgradzał ich od siebie stół. Uniosła wzrok i dostrzegła, że Wielki Admirał przyglądał jej się badawczo.

\- Jest lepiej czy gorzej? – zapytał ją.

Zamrugała. Była zbyt oszołomiona, by mu odpowiedzieć. Nie wiedziała, _co_ mu odrzec. Pytał o jej stan, o gorączkę czy o pocałunek?

Jeśli powie, że było coraz gorzej, czy otrzyma kolejny? A może powinna twierdzić, że zaczęło jej się poprawiać i że całowanie się było skuteczną terapią?

\- Nie wiem – odparła zgodnie z prawdą – ale możesz to zrobić jeszcze raz.

\- To ważne – rzekł z naciskiem Thrawn – żeby ustalić, dlaczego w ten sposób reagujesz. Jaki sens ma tworzenie specyfiku, który doprowadza do osłabienia organizmu zamiast…

Urwał i dodał zupełnie innym tonem, jakby znalazł rozwiązanie i wcale go ono nie ucieszyło:

\- No tak.

\- Musimy się kochać, zanim umrę – oznajmiła mu Pryce.

Dla niej to było oczywiste.

\- Nie – skwitował to Thrawn – nie musimy. Pocałunek w niczym nie pomógł. Śmiem twierdzić, że seks w tej sytuacji jest ostatnią czynnością, w którą oboje mamy ochotę się zaangażować.

\- Mów za siebie – wtrąciła rozeźlona.

\- Wolałabyś na stojąco pod ścianą, na podłodze czy tu, na tym stole? – zapytał ją uprzejmie, a następnie oświadczył z mocą: – Ta substancja czyni cię słabą, podatną na zranienia. Świadomie nigdy nie pozwoliłabyś mi się oglądać w takim stanie. A ja nie mógłbym…

Przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Rozumiesz już, jak to działa? – porzucił poprzedni wątek i przeskoczył niespodziewanie do następnego; Pryce miała problem, by nadążyć za jego tokiem myślenia. – Muszę się tobą _zaopiekować_.

\- Tak – zgodziła się z nim.

Po chwili jednak zdecydowała się wyznać:

\- Nie rozumiem.

Spojrzał na nią tak, jakby nie mógł pojąć, jak mogła nie rozumieć tak prostej rzeczy.

\- Jest gorzej, odkąd się pojawiłeś – kontynuowała. – Przez dwa dni nic się nie działo, bo byłeś daleko. Powiedziałeś, że zareagowałam tak na twoją obecność. To by znaczyło, że poprawi mi się, gdy sobie pójdziesz.

Widząc jego minę, dodała prędko:

\- Nie chcę, żebyś odszedł. Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie.

\- Nie zamierzam – odrzekł zagniewany. – Nie wiem, czy masz rację, ale porzucenie cię w tej sytuacji nie wydaje mi się dobrym pomysłem. Gdyby twój stan gwałtownie się pogorszył, byłabyś zdana tylko na siebie. Gdyby zaś objawy ustąpiły, wciąż trudno byłoby ocenić, czy to permanentna czy jedynie czasowa poprawa i czy podczas naszego kolejnego spotkania twój organizm nie zareagowałby znów w ten sam sposób.

Westchnęła.

\- Chcesz najpierw sprawdzić inne opcje – stwierdziła. – Pocałunek prawdziwej miłości nie zadziałał, ale wciąż możemy…

Potrząsnęła nagle głową.

\- Nie powiedziałeś wcale, że mnie kochasz – rzekła oskarżycielsko. – Może to by pomogło.

\- Nie sądzę…

\- Nie wiesz tego na pewno – przerwała mu. – _Ja_ cię kocham. Tak myślę. Twoja kolej.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby trzeba było coś takiego mówić – usłyszała irytację w jego głosie.

\- Powiedz to – nalegała.

\- Kocham cię.

Nie poczuła żadnej różnicy, ale mimo to odparła:

\- Już mi lepiej.

Thrawn prychnął.

\- Słowa nie sprawią, że uczucie będzie prawdziwe – oznajmił. – Tym bardziej nie oszukasz w ten sposób toksyny. Musimy uregulować twoją gospodarkę hormonalną, a tego nie robi się za pomocą pięknych słów.

\- Nie – powiedziała Pryce – nie masz racji. Co z adrenaliną? Albo hormonem szczęścia? To, co mówisz, zawsze wywołuje jakąś reakcję. Załóżmy, że poprawa nastąpi, gdy się w kimś zakocham. Innymi słowy: gdy ogłupieję ze szczęścia. Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć coś miłego. A jeśli mam się podniecić, mógłbyś też zdjąć ten mundur.

Wielki Admirał spojrzał na nią srogo.

\- Przynajmniej górę? – zasugerowała niezrażona.

To mogło się udać. Święcie w to wierzyła.

Thrawn pokręcił głową.

\- Powinnaś rozładować seksualne napięcie, a nie podnosić sobie ciśnienie – orzekł. – Jesteś sfrustrowana i przez to nieszczęśliwa. Odpuść.

\- Nie mogę – powiedziała cicho.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś rezygnowała z miłości – wyjaśnił jej wtedy – tylko, żebyś przestała myśleć, że potrzebujesz do czegoś tego napoju. Na razie musisz się uspokoić, bo im bardziej się nakręcasz, tym poważniejsze są skutki uboczne tej mikstury. Zaradzimy temu. Razem. Ale mamy też plan do wykonania i nie możemy zapomnieć o naszych obowiązkach. Musisz wytrzymać do wieczora. Najpierw obowiązek, a potem przyjemność.

\- Ciekawe, jak ty byś się czuł, gdyby ktoś, z kim masz ochotę się pieprzyć, stał tuż przed tobą – wymamrotała.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Skąd wiesz, że w tej chwili tak się nie czuję?


	3. can't

Jego słowa sprawiły, że jej serce zabiło szybciej i znów poczuła uderzenie gorąca.

Może miała rację i, niestety, powinna trzymać się od Thrawna z daleka? Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas, choćby po to, by zbić gorączkę. Niby zażyła jakieś leki z podręcznej apteczki, które miały wywołać taki właśnie efekt, ale nadal była przekonana, że jeśli to Thrawn był obiektem jej chorobliwej miłości, jej stan zwyczajnie nie mógł się unormować, dopóki byli razem.

Wielki Admirał uważał, że substancja, którą Pryce spożyła, nie była śmiercionośna, i że mogli kontynuować swoją pracę, jak gdyby nic wielkiego się nie stało i jakby od przebywania w jego otoczeniu nie mogło jej się wcale pogorszyć. Jego zdaniem wystarczyło na razie monitorować jej stan zdrowia. Samowolnie wezwał droida medycznego, który pobrał od niej krew – na próbkę moczu się nie zgodziła! – i podał jej jakiś środek uspokajający, by obniżyć jej ciśnienie i spowolnić puls.

Z zewnątrz wyglądało to tak, jakby Pryce miała niewielkie załamanie nerwowe i może też objawy lekkiego zatrucia. Gorączkę, o dziwo, udało się dość szybko spacyfikować medykamentami – jakby to była zwykła grypa, na którą przecież imperialni żołnierze nie zapadali, a gdyby nawet – to wystarczała wówczas końska dawka środka przeciwgorączkowego i bez problemu można było nadal funkcjonować w miarę „normalnie”. Środki uspokajające były jednak rozważniej reglamentowane – mogły powodować dekoncentrację i otępienie, a do tego, by jakiś imperialny urzędnik czy żołnierz na służbie był roztargniony, nie można było wszak dopuścić.

Pryce nie była pewna, czy był to wynik działania tejże substancji, lecz jej humor znacznie się poprawił. Czuła się lepiej i spoglądała na Chissa podejrzliwe, kwestionując teraz ich dotychczasowe ustalenia. Może to wszystko dało się jakoś racjonalnie wytłumaczyć? Na przykład przemęczeniem? Albo w istocie zjadła na śniadanie coś nieświeżego i po prostu się struła? Bezpodstawnie łączyła osłabienie organizmu ze spożytą wcześniej miksturą; denerwowała się, myśląc, że mogła to być trucizna, i stąd taka, a nie inna reakcja jej organizmu. Nerwica i hipochondria. Pryce nie mogła dopuścić do tego, by taka diagnoza pojawiła się w jej dokumentacji medycznej. Miała Thrawnowi za złe to, że kazał zbadać jej krew. Jeśli w jej obiegu pozostała jeszcze resztka tej tajemniczej substancji, być może narkotyku, gubernator mogła mieć później z tego tytułu nieprzyjemności.

Chwilami z kolei przyznawała Thrawnowi rację, przynajmniej w jednej kwestii: to musiał być środek odurzający, ten… stymulant. Nie panowała nad sobą, mówiła to, co jej ślina na język przyniosła, a to z reguły było bardzo nierozsądne postępowanie. Wypaplała wszystko: o napoju miłosnym, o tym, że Thrawn w gruncie rzeczy jej się podobał i że nie miała śmiałości do mężczyzn, a co gorsza: że brakowało jej samoakceptacji. Wypiła napój miłosny, by pokochać siebie, czyż to nie żałosne? Thrawn chyba pomyślał, że miała coś nie tak z głową.

Nie zostali dłużej w jej gabinecie, choć Pryce na to właśnie liczyła. Odniosła wrażenie, że Wielki Admirał próbował teraz unikać sytuacji, w których przebywaliby w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu sam na sam, i okoliczności, w których coś więcej mogłoby się między nimi wydarzyć.

Zerkała na niego wielokrotnie, kiedy maszerowali korytarzem z obstawą szturmowców. Thrawn wypytywał ją o różne kwestie związane z jej planetą i o wybudowaną tu nie tak dawno fabryką Sienar Fleet Systems, jak gdyby starał się odwrócić jej uwagę od jej głównego problemu, czy właściwie: ich wspólnego problemu.

Arihnda zastanawiała się, czy Chiss delikatnie dawał jej przez to do zrozumienia, że ich relacja nie powinna rozwijać się w tym kierunku. Nie tak dynamicznie, w każdym razie. Z pewnością Thrawn uważał, że gubernator działała w sposób pochopny i nieodpowiedzialny. Tylko, że on, w przeciwieństwie do niej, miał czas by wszystko gruntownie przemyśleć, nim podejmie jakąkolwiek decyzję.

Może miał rację, że nie wziął jej delirycznego miłosnego wyznania na poważnie. Przyparta do muru Pryce często mówiła różne rzeczy, by tylko wykaraskać się z kłopotliwych sytuacji. I teraz, w pewnym stopniu, żerowała na jego poczuciu winy. Chciała mu wmówić, że najprostszą kuracją byłby stosunek seksualny, ponieważ w istocie od dłuższego czasu czuła pociąg seksualny do Chissa. Miała ochotę się w nim przespać po prostu, jednak jak dotąd nie uświadamiała sobie tego w pełni. Przeszkadzało jej to, że Thrawn był stale, notorycznie zajęty i to, że dotychczas nie okazywał jej podobnego zainteresowania.

Oczywiście, obwiniała _siebie_. W takich chwilach ujawniały się wszystkie jej kompleksy. Pryce nie miała wyglądu holofilmowej aktorki, arystokratycznego pochodzenia i seksapilu wojowniczki. Nie dorównywała Thrawnowi inteligencją i wkładała ogromny wysiłek w to, by mu zaimponować.

Z tego, co wiedziała, mężczyźni byli wzrokowcami i od razu potrafili stwierdzić, czy chcą z jakąś kobietą pójść do łóżka. To znaczyło, że „najważniejsza decyzja” została podjęta lata temu i wszelkie późniejsze próby poprawienia swojego wizerunku w oczach Chissa były próżne. Nawet jeśli zrobiła na Thrawnie dobre pierwsze wrażenie, musiała na którymś etapie postąpić niewłaściwie i przekreślić tym samym swoje szanse na „poważny związek” z nim. Czy tym punktem granicznym było Batonn?

Teraz Thrawn niewątpliwie był na nią zły, bo „postawiła go w niezręcznej sytuacji”: chciała, żeby zapomniał o rozsądku i uprzedzeniach, i pozwolił im obojgu „cieszyć się chwilą”. Szczególnie, jeśli ta chwila miała być jej ostatnią.

Sprawiało jej przykrość to, że Wielki Admirał podchodził do tej kwestii w sposób analityczny. Jak gdyby wypełniał jakiś kwestionariusz i oceniał ją według tabelki! Kiedy ją pocałował, przypominało to raczej testowanie i smakowanie niż działanie pod wpływem impulsu. Arihnda zastanawiała się, jaką po tym wszystkim postawił jej notę w skali od jeden do dziesięć. Zahamowania Chissa tłumaczyła sobie zawsze jednym: nie była dla niego dość dobra.

I może w rzeczywistości temu to wszystko miało służyć: Pryce chciała, żeby Thrawn przyznał, że w jego opinii była _wystarczająco_ _dobra_. Nie, więcej: że pokonała inne kandydatki; że była _najlepsza_. Pragnęła usłyszeć, że to ona najbardziej interesowała go na Lothalu; że Wielki Admirał nie mógł się doczekać chwili, gdy usiądą razem przy stole, by zjeść wspólnie jakiś posiłek i porozmawiać prywatnie. A później, kto wie, co się zdarzy…

Nie symulowała choroby, ale być może Thrawn miał rację, że w pewnym stopniu odpowiadała za swój stan. Jej ciało krzyczało do niego: „zainteresuj się mną!”. Czy też: „zaopiekuj się mną”, jak on to odczytał. I zrobił to – po swojemu. Kazał jej zażyć leki przeciwgorączkowe. Chciał zbadać skład chemiczny substancji, którą spożyła, i polecić przygotowanie antidotum. Myślał, że w ten sposób rozwiążą problem.

Nie rozwiązali go wcale. Arihnda czekała na nawrót gorączki. Nie dlatego, że lubiła czuć się podle, powód był inny: chciała udowodnić Thrawnowi, że się pomylił. Że to ona miała słuszność. Powinni w tej chwili siedzieć na łóżku w jej sypialni i kontynuować to, co zaczęli w jej gabinecie, a nie oglądać imperialne maszyny w lothalskiej fabryce.

Pryce była przemęczona i nie potrafiła tego dobrze ukryć. Nie przed Thrawnem. Zauważył, że często pocierała czoło, że zwalniała kroku i nie szła obok niego, lecz za nim. Może myślał, że robiła to specjalnie, by wpatrywać się w jego zgrabny tyłek? Zamiast, z uwagi na stan jej zdrowia, darować sobie dalsze „zwiedzanie”, Wielki Admirał zachowywał się jak typowy upierdliwy imperialny inspektor: chciał zobaczyć _wszystko_. Gubernator tymczasem zastanawiała się, czy, gdyby zemdlała nagle na jego oczach, Thrawn jako pierwszy rozpocząłby jej reanimację. Najbardziej ją ciekawiło, czy zrobiłby jej sztuczne oddychanie „usta-usta”. W myślach stwierdziła żartobliwie, że mogliby zacząć już teraz, prewencyjnie.

W rzeczywistości całowanie się w tej sytuacji nie wchodziło w ogóle w grę i Pryce dobrze o tym wiedziała. Miło jednak było pomarzyć. Nie była romantyczką, ale gdyby miała sobie wyobrazić swój pierwszy pocałunek z Thrawnem, z pewnością nie byłby on tak nagły i niespodziewany jak ten, który otrzymała od Chissa w swoim gabinecie, oraz… tak krótki. Niesatysfakcjonujący. Pryce chciała, żeby spróbowali jeszcze raz. Potrzebowała tego. Stąd wzięły się u niej te uporczywe myśli o całowaniu się z Thrawnem na promie, a potem w turbowindzie. Pragnęła pocałunków, które miałyby znaczenie, które zapewniłyby ją, że była dla Thrawna kimś ważnym i wyjątkowym.

Arihnda nigdy nie umiała roztaczać wokół siebie „subtelnego kobiecego czaru”: patrzeć _zalotnie_ , uśmiechać się _uwodzicielsko_ , poprawiać włosy i czekać na to, aż to mężczyzna wykona pierwszy ruch. W przypadku Thrawna takie czekanie mogło trwać bardzo długo. Pryce nie miała w sobie tyle cierpliwości. Wolała postawić sprawę jasno. A ponieważ podskórnie obawiała się reakcji Chissa – zwłaszcza po Batonn – odwlekała tę rozmowę w czasie.

Pod wpływem „narkotyku” wyjawiła mu to, co dotychczas starała się przed nim ukryć i, jak przynajmniej jej się wydawało, dobrze jej to jak dotąd wychodziło. Thrawnowi zdarzało się już wcześniej przeoczyć oczywiste rzeczy, kiedy w grę wchodziły irracjonalne ludzkie zachowania. Arihnda zakładała, że nie wiedział o tym, że durzyła się w nim. Zresztą, nie było to takie istotne i w żaden sposób nie wpływało na ich zawodową relację.

Teraz też to nie zauroczenie Chissem przeszkadzało jej w pełnieniu funkcji imperialnej gubernator, lecz działanie stymulanta, który nieoczekiwanie zwiększył jej libido. Thrawn zaś odpowiadał jej _potrzebom_ , przynajmniej w teorii, dlatego tak obsesyjnie myślała o nim, zamiast skupić się wyłącznie na swojej pracy. To uczucie – niepohamowane pożądanie – było jej zbędne, zawadzało jej w tej chwili.

Dobrze było wiedzieć, że problemem stał się tylko Thrawn, a nie ogólnie: mężczyźni. Pryce wolała sobie nawet nie wyobrażać tego, że mogłaby stracić głowę dla agenta Kallusa, admirała Konstantine’a, komandora Woldara albo któregoś z młodszych oficerów. Najgorzej, gdyby zaczęła zachowywać się nieco dziwnie w otoczeniu Wielkiego Moffa Tarkina… To mogłoby pogrzebać całą jej dotychczasową karierę.

Problemem okazał się jedynie Thrawn: niezwykle inteligentny, przystojny Chiss. Arihnda cieszyła się właściwie, że padło na niego. Był jej najlepszą opcją. Co prawda, nie był człowiekiem, ale…

Zatrzymała się nagle, jakby uderzył w nią piorun. A jeśli oboje się mylili i afrodyzjak sprawiał, że osobie, która go wypiła, zaczynali podobać się nieludzie? Pryce rozejrzała się podejrzliwie po fabryce. Żadnych nieludzi. Takie były imperialne wytyczne. Gdyby jednak wyszła na ulice Lothal City, mogłaby spotkać wielu Rodian oraz przedstawicieli innych gatunków. Czy spontanicznie zechciałaby z którymś z nich się przespać, gdyby dostała od Thrawna kosza? Mało prawdopodobne, by specyfik ukierunkowywał pożądanie wyłącznie na Chissów…

Nie mogła podzielić się tymi wątpliwościami z Thrawnem, nie kiedy ten wierzył, że to on był jedynym mężczyzną, który budził w Pryce żywsze uczucia. Przedstawienie mu teorii spiskowej: że tego typu miksturę podawano wysokim imperialnym urzędnikom, by popełnili mezalians i nawiązali intymną relację z reprezentantką bądź reprezentantem odmiennego gatunku, wywołałoby raczej niepożądaną reakcję z jego strony. Thrawn mógłby uznać, że przeszkadzało jej to, że nie był człowiekiem i że nigdy nie pragnęła tego uczucia, że w głębi duszy wstydziła się go.

Nie miała też żadnego dowodu na to, że docelowym konsumentem tego środka miała być osoba gatunku ludzkiego. Afrodyzjak mógł być równie dobrze kierowany do nieludzi i ograniczać ich popęd seksualny do nieludzi właśnie. Tego także nie powinna mówić na głos, jeśli nie chciała zostać przez Wielkiego Admirała źle zrozumiana.

Najlepiej było przyjąć jego teorię bez zastrzeżeń. Thrawn lubił spekulacje, ale z pewnością nie takie, które uderzałyby w jego ego. Zgodzenie się z nim w tej jednej kwestii – że to on był jej „prawdziwą miłością” – mogło jej pomóc zaciągnąć go do łóżka, na czym teraz szczególnie jej zależało. Nie zamierzała przecież z dnia na dzień umrzeć. Z pewnością nie _przed_ przespaniem się z przystojnym Wielkim Admirałem.

_Jak on wyglądał w tym białym mundurze_ , myślała. _Co za mięśnie!_ Że też nie wykorzystała okazji w swoim gabinecie, by go obmacać!

Thrawn spoglądał na nią ukradkowo, z niepokojem, jak jej się zdawało. Może obawiał się, że Arihndzie coś głupiego nagle strzeli do głowy? Ściskała mocno w dłoniach swój datapad i oddychała ciężko. Szturmowcy musieli myśleć, że bardzo denerwowała się tą kontrolą, przeprowadzaną przez samego Wielkiego Admirała. A robotnicy, których spotykali na swojej drodze? Pewnie instynktownie wyczuwali, że coś było nie tak: może terminy się przesunęły i nie nadążali z realizacją zleconych im zadań? Widok Thrawna nie wróżył im nic dobrego, starali się więc pospiesznie zejść Chissowi z oczu.

Kiedy Thrawn kazał zebrać grupę mechaników i zaprezentować im ich „najnowsze dokonania”, twarze Lothalczyków były równie blade jak oblicze ich gubernator. Nic dziwnego: żaden z nich nie oglądał dotąd z tak bliska tak wysokiego rangą imperialnego oficera. Thrawn wydawał im się równie przerażający jak Darth Vader. Patrząc na niego, raczej nie myśleli o tym, jak pięknie wyrzeźbione było ciało Wielkiego Admirała, nie doceniali tego, że nie nosił maski i dzięki temu można było podziwiać jego wyraziste kości policzkowe i te intrygujące płomienne oczy…

A ten jego spokojny, niezniekształcony przez żadną aparaturę głos… lekko poirytowany, w tejże chwili, kiedy krytykował efekty pracy robotników. Nie przykładali się wystarczająco, twierdził Thrawn. I zerkał na nią, by mu przytaknęła.

Zgadzała się z nim, bo chciała, by skończyli tę oficjalną wizytację jak najszybciej i czym prędzej przeszli do nieoficjalnej części wizyty Wielkiego Admirała na Lothalu. Pryce spojrzała na niego błagalnie: „daj spokój, chodźmy stąd już”.

Kroczenie za nim, z powrotem do promu, było dla niej czymś takim, jak nieznośnie długa gra wstępna. Arihnda musiała trzymać ręce przy sobie, podczas gdy Thrawn… był tuż obok. Splotła dłonie w koszyczek za swoimi plecami, naśladując jego postawę. Wyprostowała się: piersi do przodu! Ciekawe, co Thrawn myślał o jej biuście. Czy podobało mu się to, jak jej piersi podskakiwały, gdy przyspieszała kroku…

Czuła podniecenie. I pożądanie, trawiące ją niemal tak, jak głód mieszkańców slumsów pod Lothal City. Thrawn nie miał racji: _mogło_ jej się pogorszyć. I pogorszyło się, znacznie. Nie zniosłaby teraz, gdyby Chiss powiedział jej: „nie”. Odrzucenie w tej sytuacji zabolałoby ją bardziej niż te wszystkie porażki, jakie dotąd poniosła na polu miłosnym przez te wszystkie lata spędzone na Lothalu, a później na Coruscant, kiedy to Pryce oszukiwała się jeszcze, że i ona kiedyś spotka swoją „prawdziwą miłość”, że wystarczy poczekać… Teraz miała już dosyć czekania.


	4. be so

\- Powinieneś mi podziękować – oświadczyła Thrawnowi, kiedy oboje zajęli miejsca siedzące na imperialnym promie, w osobnym pomieszczeniu przeznaczonym dla VIPów.

\- Doprawdy? – odezwał się ten z niemal niesłyszalną ironią w głosie.

Niemal. Arihnda, oczywiście, uchwyciła tę kpiącą nutę w jego odpowiedzi. Miała o wiele bogatsze od Chissa doświadczenie polityczne i ucho wyczulone na wszelkie niuanse zawarte w tonie wypowiedzi rozmówcy. Wielki Admirał może i potrafił, jak rasowy polityk, zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy, wygłaszając swoje uwagi, ale wcale nie kontrolował aż tak dobrze swojego głosu, jak mu się wydawało, a ponadto, jeśli tylko ktoś był w stanie wytrzymać jego płomienny wzrok, mógł też z czasem nauczyć się odczytywać właściwie emocje Chissa, które uwidaczniały się w jego ognistym spojrzeniu.

Pryce, w swoim przekonaniu, posiadła tę umiejętność, stąd też wiedziała, że kontrola w lothalskiej fabryce nie usatysfakcjonowała Thrawna w takim stopniu, w jakim powinna. A przecież wszystko jak dotąd przebiegało zgodnie z planem! No powiedzmy… owszem, były niewielkie opóźnienia, czasem zdarzały się „wypadki przy pracy”, ale nawet ślepiec dostrzegłby postępy w produkcji wyśnionych przez Wielkiego Admirała maszyn.

Tymczasem Thrawn nie doceniał _jej_ wysiłków, nie chwalił _jej_ sukcesów, choćby i nieznacznych, ale mimo wszystko: sukcesów! Fabryka funkcjonowała, prace kontynuowano, prototyp nowego myśliwca powinien być gotowy do testów i próbnych lotów za kilka miesięcy, a to oznaczało, że gubernator Lothalu miała się czym szczycić. Obiecała Thrawnowi nowe statki, on zaś zobowiązał się do rozwiązania problemu rebelii na jej planecie – i które z nich lepiej wywiązywało się ze swojej części umowy?

\- Tak – odrzekła Pryce. – Który z gubernatorów, poza mną, poparł twój projekt? Który z nich przeznaczyłby rozległy teren na powierzchni swojej planecie na budowę fabryki Sienar i oddelegował swoich ludzi do pracy?

\- Otrzymałaś na to imperialne fundusze – stwierdził trzeźwo Thrawn.

Arihnda prychnęła.

\- Żeby wcielić twój pomysł w życie, trzeba czegoś więcej niż tylko imperialnej waluty – odparła. – Potrzeba sprytu i umiejętności negocjacyjnych. Wiesz, ilu farmerów protestowało przeciwko budowie tej fabryki? Ilu twierdziło, że wpłynie to niekorzystnie na ich uprawy, a nawet dramatyzowało, że być może przyczyni się to do katastrofy klimatycznej na Lothalu?

Spojrzała Chissowi w oczy i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Zyskując twoją przychylność, zarazem wiele straciłam na popularności wśród moich ludzi. Nie, żeby to było szczególnie istotne – machnęła ręką lekceważąco – bo Lothalczycy nie są w stanie mnie odwołać z urzędu, to może zrobić tylko Tarkin, ale…

Zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Nie jestem pewna, co on myśli o twoim projekcie. Czasem odnoszę wrażenie, że Tarkin uważa finansowanie twoich myśliwców za stratę imperialnych pieniędzy – podzieliła się z nim wątpliwościami, które od dłuższego czasu jej towarzyszyły. – Niemniej jednak – rozpogodziła się po chwili – Tarkin nie potrafi sobie poradzić z rebeliantami w tym systemie i chętnie zleci to zadanie tobie. Ja mu pokazałam, w jaki sposób można cię nakłonić do współpracy: oferując nagrodę.

Podniosła się ze swojego siedzenia i stanęła przed Chissem. Dotknęła dłonią jego policzka.

\- Powinieneś mi podziękować za to, co dla ciebie robię – powiedziała. – I…

Cofnęła rękę, mrużąc lekko oczy.

\- Powinieneś być również świadomy tego, że beze mnie twój projekt upadnie. Pod rządami kogoś innego na Lothalu budowa tych kosztownych statków zostanie wstrzymana. Potrzebujesz mnie – rzekła, świdrując go wzrokiem.

W tym była dobra: w udowadnianiu innym, potężniejszym od niej, swojej wartości. I w znajdowaniu słabych punktów u tychże, ponieważ każdy z nich jakąś słabość posiadał. Nawet Thrawn.

\- Uratujesz mnie? – zapytała go.

Czy nie tak to się między nimi zaczęło? Pryce poprosiła go o pomoc, a on nie był w stanie jej odmówić. Obiecała mu korzyści, wtedy, przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, i później, po bitwie o Batonn, i wciąż składała mu kolejne oferty, przy okazji łechcąc jego męskie ego.

Jeśli Thrawn czuł względem niej pożądanie seksualne, bez względu na to, czy chodziło mu o estetykę, egzotykę czy zwykłą dominację, Arihnda była gotowa pozwolić mu wygrać, gdyż i ona przy okazji zyskałaby na tym.

Nie chodziło jej tylko o chwilę przyjemności, lecz o ocalenie własnej skóry i o zacieśnienie więzi z Wielkim Admirałem. Choć wydawało się, że Thrawna nie dało się w żaden sposób kontrolować, Pryce mimo wszystko postanowiła spróbować swoich sił.

Wpatrując się w jego przystojną twarz, usiadła mu na kolanach. Kto inny by się na to odważył? Podczas gdy Thrawn instynktownie objął ją jedną ręką w pasie, Arihnda pozwoliła sobie na jeszcze większą śmiałość. Dotknęła jego kołnierzyka, a potem odpięła pierwszy guzik jego munduru.

Spostrzegła wówczas, że Chiss spiął się, jakby wcale nie odpowiadało mu tak szybkie, narzucone przez nią, tempo.

\- Pozwól mi – zamruczała „uwodzicielsko”, rozpinając kolejny guzik przy jego szyi.

Na tym poprzestała. Wystarczało jej w tym momencie to, że miała dostęp do całej jego szyi. Przycisnęła usta do jego grdyki i złożyła kilka mokrych pocałunków na jego skórze.

Potrafiła wyczuć, że jego puls przyspieszył, a także stwierdzić, jak często Wielki Admirał brał oddech czy przełykał ślinę.

\- Arihndo – napomniał ją Thrawn, a jej sprawiło przeogromną przyjemność to, że jej imię padło wreszcie z jego ust i że wyczuła pod swoimi wargami drganie jego krtani, gdy zwracał się do niej tak poufale.

Jakże ją kusiło, by zostawić po sobie ślad, malinkę, na jego skórze!

\- Nie tutaj – dodał Chiss z irytacją.

Pryce zaśmiała się w duchu, zaciskając palce na przypiętej do jego piersi plakietce z admiralską rangą. Jakże ją to podniecało: ten jego biały mundur, jego pozycja i aparycja. Zdobyła go, a przynajmniej tak jej się w danej chwili wydawało. Zdobyła serce jednego z dwunastu Wielkich Admirałów, jedynego Chissa w imperialnej flocie!

Przyssała się do jego szyi jak wampir i z trudem hamowała się, by go nie ugryźć.

\- Arihndo – mruknął Thrawn, nie ukrywając swojego rozdrażnienia.

„Za bardzo przyzwyczaił się do wydawania wszystkim rozkazów”, pomyślała.

Tutaj, na Lothalu, nie miał całkowitej władzy, a z pewnością nie miałby jej w jej sypialni.

Thrawn oparł dłonie na jej ramionach i delikatnie, a zarazem stanowczo odsunął ją od siebie.

\- Panuj nad sobą – syknął.

Gubernator zrobiła zbolałą minę.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki nieczuły, mój admirale? – odezwała się do niego zmysłowym tonem holofilmowej aktorki. – Czy nie widzisz, jak bardzo cię pragnę?

\- Tak, widzę – skonstatował Thrawn. – I choć schlebia mi to, muszę przywołać cię do porządku. Oboje jesteśmy na służbie, za drzwiami stoją szturmowcy i to naprawdę nie jest odpowiednie miejsce, by oddawać się rozkoszom cielesnym.

Z rozbawienia aż dostała czkawki. Wielki Admirał spojrzał na nią z niepokojem.

\- Też mnie pragniesz, czyż nie? – udało jej się w końcu wyrzucić z siebie, a potem znów czknęła głośno, psując całkowicie tworzący się wokół nich „romantyczny nastrój”.

Wstrzymała oddech, by stłumić uciążliwą czkawkę, a kiedy Thrawn odpowiedział jej poważnie: „tak, pragnę cię”, zaczęła się dusić.

Nie tak wyobrażała sobie czynienie sobie wyznań miłosnych z przystojnym Wielkim Admirałem.

O dziwo, jej reakcja wywołała niespodziewany efekt: Thrawn przycisnął nagle usta do jej ust, zmusił Arihndę do rozwarcia warg i… dmuchnął. Zakrztusiła się, a on ponownie siłowo wpompował powietrze do jej płuc. Pryce obróciła szybko głowę i zakaszlała głośno.

Choć przeszła jej czkawka, nie była wcale wdzięczna Thrawnowi za jego „pomoc”. On jednak wydawał się bardzo zadowolony z siebie.

\- Następnym razem mnie dobij – mruknęła pod nosem, zażenowana zaistniałą sytuacją.

Thrawn wydał z siebie parsknięcie, które zabrzmiało jak próba powstrzymania salwy śmiechu. Odchrząknął i przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy.

\- Udamy się teraz do Centrum Medycznego – powiadomił ją. – Twój stan się pogarsza.

\- Bez przesady.

Chiss spojrzał na nią karcąco.

\- Przed chwilą przestałaś oddychać – zwrócił jej uwagę. – Gdybym nie interweniował…

\- Przeszłoby mi samo – warknęła gniewnie Arihnda. – Nie musiałeś tego robić.

Zrobił sceptyczną minę.

\- Miałem z założonymi rękami przysłuchiwać się twoim agonalnym jękom? – zapytał.

\- Co takiego? – zdumiała się.

Thrawn nieudolnie zasymulował czkawkę.

\- Do kroćset, Thrawn. To była tylko czkawka – odparła, modląc się w duchu, by skurcze nie wróciły, nie chciała bowiem, by Chiss spróbował znowu uskuteczniać jakieś niekonwencjonalne metody „leczenia” czkawki.

\- Czkawka – powtórzył. – Zapamiętam to sobie. I to, że w takich sytuacjach nie należy reanimować poszkodowanego, tylko skrócić jego męki.

Zerknęła z niepokojem na jego opanowane oblicze. Miała nadzieję, że żartował.

\- To mija – poinformowała go.

I dodała cierpko:

\- Nie tak jak miłość.

Wielki Admirał uniósł brwi.

\- Znajdziemy lekarstwo – obiecał jej.

Przymknęła na moment oczy, marszcząc czoło. Jej usta wygięły się w podkówkę.

\- Nie – rzekła.

\- Arihndo…

Spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- Żadnych testów – wymierzyła w niego oskarżycielsko palcem. – Żadnych badań, które mogłyby wykazać, że brałam jakieś środki odurzające. Chcesz mieć na mnie haki, tak? Wyciągniesz później z teczki te papiery, pokażesz Tarkinowi i będę skończona.

Chiss pokręcił głową.

\- Nie myślisz jasno – stwierdził. – Jestem po twojej stronie. Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. Podczas badań zachowasz anonimowość. Musimy sprawdzić, czy ta toksyna nie wyrządziła większych szkód w twoim organizmie. Dowiedzieć się, co dokładnie ci dolega, a potem przygotować odtrutkę. Nie chcesz chyba…

Wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Nie chcesz chyba, żebyśmy zbagatelizowali objawy twojej choroby – pouczał ją dalej – i poszli po prostu na randkę.

\- Na randkę – zaśmiała się cicho. – Nie chcę randki, chcę iść do łóżka.

W jego czerwonych oczach na krótką chwilę zagościł smutek; szybko jednak wyparła go troska.

\- Po badaniach będziesz mogła odpocząć – pocieszył ją Thrawn.

Przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie chcę odpoczywać – powiedziała. – Chcę iść z tobą do łóżka.

Nieoczekiwanie zrobił wtedy niezadowoloną minę.

\- Nie mówiłabyś tak, gdyby nie ta mikstura – odrzekł.

Prychnęła.

\- Może i masz rację – odparła. – Nie powiedziałabym ci tego wprost, gdybym tak bardzo tego nie potrzebowała, a ty ignorowałbyś wszelkie sugestie i aluzje… Poszlibyśmy zwyczajnie na obiad i rozmawialibyśmy o sprawach służbowych, później przypomniałbyś sobie o jakichś starych raportach i przenieślibyśmy się znowu do mojego biura, żeby przejrzeć dokładnie dokumentację… skończylibyśmy analizować dane późną nocą, a w trakcie naszej pracy twój komunikator dzwoniłby bezustannie i w końcu okazałoby się, że musisz niezwłocznie wracać na Chimaerę.

Thrawn cierpliwie przysłuchiwał się jej dywagacjom.

\- Być może – zgodził się z nią ostrożnie. – Gdyby mnie wezwano, wróciłbym na swój statek, lecz nie wynikałoby to z niechęci do spędzenia z tobą mojego wolnego czasu, a jedynie z konieczności dopełnienia moich obowiązków względem moich podwładnych.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Chodzi o priorytety, Arihndo – oświadczył jej. – O nic więcej.

Usadowiła się ponownie na własnym siedzeniu, dystansując się od niego. Nie patrząc na niego, rzekła:

\- A ja nie jestem dla ciebie priorytetem.

Chciała, żeby gwałtownie zaprzeczył. Żeby podkreślił, jak ważna była dla niego.

\- Pytasz, jak bym się zachował – spytał ją Thrawn – gdybym musiał postawić na szali twoje życie albo życie mojej załogi?

Westchnął ciężko.

\- Po pierwsze, starałbym się nie dopuścić do takiej sytuacji, w której musiałbym stanąć przed podobnym wyborem. Po drugie, jesteś cywilem. Mam obowiązek cię bronić, ale nie mógłbym… sama przyznasz, że nie mógłbym poświęcić kilku tysięcy istnień dla ocalenia jednego.

\- Nie – przerwała mu Pryce.

Spojrzała na niego chłodno.

\- A Imperator? – zapytała go podchwytliwie. – Jego życie jest chyba ważniejsze od życia wszystkich twoich żołnierzy razem wziętych?

Thrawn nie odezwał się na to ani słowem.

„No pięknie”, pomyślała Pryce. „Gdyby ktokolwiek usłyszał tę rozmowę…”. Wystarczyłby donos i Wielki Admirał zapłaciłby głową za taką „zdradę”.

\- Mam obowiązki wobec moich ludzi – powiedział po chwili Chiss. – Gdybym był potrzebny gdzie indziej, nie zostałbym tu z tobą, o ile… o ile twoje życie nie byłoby zagrożone.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo.

\- Możliwe, że teraz jest – odparła. – I dla mnie to szansa, żebyś spędził ze mną chociaż jedną noc.

Dostrzegłszy, że Thrawn się wahał, dodała:

\- Proszę.

Wielki Admirał pokręcił głową.

\- Nie rozumiesz – w jego głosie usłyszała zmęczenie. – Twoje życie i zdrowie są ważniejsze od moich pragnień czy… uczuć. Kim byłbym, gdybym wykorzystał twoją słabość, by zaspokoić własną żądzę?

\- Cały czas to robisz – wyrwało jej się.

Gdy się obruszył, wyjaśniła mu:

\- Znajdujesz słabość u swojego wroga i w ten sposób go niszczysz. Jesteś w tym bardzo dobry.

Thrawn skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

\- Mówiłem o czymś innym. Ty i ja nie jesteśmy wrogami.

\- Na szczęście. Gdybyśmy nimi byli, wiedziałbyś, co robić. Gdzie uderzyć.

Wskazała palcem na swoją lewą pierś.

\- O tu – powiedziała. – Prosto w serce.

Westchnęła.

\- Znamy się dość długo, czyż nie? Wiesz, że jestem sama. Cały czas sama. Może przez to jestem desperatką? – zastanawiała się na głos. – Chcę się zakochać i kochać z tym kimś, i być szczęśliwa. A ty tak jakoś na mnie działasz, no wiesz, że mam ochotę cię pocałować, ale czasami też mocno trzasnąć. Normalny facet zaciągnąłby mnie do łóżka, gdybym chociaż trochę mu się podobała, a ty? Wdziewając biały mundur, postanowiłeś sobie, że musisz zachować czystość? To celowy celibat, żeby nie zniszczyć sobie kariery? Przecież nikt się nie dowie, jeśli będziemy dyskretni. Ja też nie mam w planach się tym afiszować, nie chcę plotek, że sypiam z…

Mięśnie mimiczne Thrawna drgnęły lekko.

\- Z Wielkim Admirałem! – żachnęła się. – Jestem imperialną gubernator, wiesz, co ludzie zaczęliby mówić na mój temat, gdybyśmy mieli romans? „Karierowiczka” to dość łagodne określenie. A to, że pomagasz mi tłumić bunt na mojej planecie, tylko podsyciłoby ogień plotek.

\- Sądzisz, że okazując ci względy publicznie, miałbym tak naprawdę na celu zrujnowanie twojej dobrej opinii? – rzekł powoli, cedząc każde słowo. – Że próbowałbym cię ośmieszyć, umniejszyć twoją funkcję do roli… mojej kochanki?

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła ostro Pryce. – Nie masz jednak wpływu na to, o czym ludzie rozmawiają w kuluarach. A współpraca między nami… pokazuje, że łączy nas przynajmniej przyjaźń. Może coś więcej.

Odgarnęła grzywkę i otarła dłonią czoło.

\- Rany, pół dnia robię do ciebie maślane oczy. Może to wpływ tej mikstury, a może po prostu długo się nie widzieliśmy? Czasem czuję, jakby to było takie oczywiste, że mi się podobasz, jakby wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, poza tobą.

Odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na niego.

\- Ale to niemożliwe, żebyś o tym nie wiedział – uznała. – Ty zawsze dostrzegasz więcej niż inni. Musiałeś _udawać_ , że tego nie widzisz, tolerować moje głupie, szczeniackie zachowanie. Jesteś tak dobrze wychowany, taki szarmancki. Zamiast dać mi kosza, wolałeś uprzejmie milczeć.

\- Nie – odparł Thrawn. – Nie kierowała mną uprzejmość. Raczej… respekt wobec ciebie i uszanowanie twojej decyzji, by nie komplikować naszych relacji, dodając do nich aspekt intymny.

Zmarszczył brwi i ciągnął dalej:

\- Martwię się o ciebie, Arihndo. Jesteś lekkomyślna, nieostrożna. To sprawia, że to na mnie ciąży obowiązek zadbania o nasz wspólny interes, jak i interes każdego z nas z osobna.

Westchnął.

\- Chcę ci dać czas. Tyle czasu, ile tylko potrzebujesz. Żeby przemyśleć to wszystko, rozważyć potencjalne korzyści i możliwe straty. Jesteśmy sojusznikami, partnerami. Musimy wypracować odpowiedni model naszych stosunków. Wydaje mi się, że w obecnej sytuacji, pod presją, nie jesteś w stanie podjąć tak poważnej decyzji, dotyczącej twojej… naszej przyszłości. Gdybyś nie miała obiekcji… powiedziałabyś mi o tym wszystkim dużo wcześniej, nieprawdaż? Powiedziałabyś mi o swoich uczuciach… gdybyś była ich pewna. W tej chwili się boisz, a strach jest zawsze złym doradcą. Myślisz, że się na ciebie gniewam: z powodu opóźnień w fabryce, z powodu tej substancji, którą zażyłaś, czy wcześniejszych wydarzeń na Batonn… Tak, niekiedy złości mnie twoje postępowanie, ale nie chcę otrzymywać od ciebie usług seksualnych w ramach rekompensaty za twoje… niedociągnięcia. Wiem, że mogłabyś się do tego posunąć, gdybym dał ci taką możliwość: że po każdym swoim wyskoku, próbowałabyś mnie udobruchać pocałunkami. To, że po pewnym czasie, być może, zacząłbym tego od ciebie oczekiwać, sprawiło, że wolałem zachować zdrowy dystans i chłodny obiektywizm. Mylisz się, twierdząc, że nie pragnę twoich uczuć. Pragnę ich aż za bardzo. Potrafię jednak zadowolić się ich bardziej subtelnymi przejawami. Doceniam choćby to, że nie związałaś się z nikim innym.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno. Z kim niby miałaby się związać? Kto by ją zechciał? A Thrawn? Gdyby naprawdę jej pragnął, czy cokolwiek by go powstrzymało przed tym, by ją zdobyć? Nie… Wielki Admirał słusznie się hamował, widział wady Arihndy i nie był w stanie ich zaakceptować. Teraz zaś studził jej zapał, by przypadkiem nie uznała tego czysto seksualnego pociągu za przejaw „miłości”.

\- Wystarczy mi seks – oznajmiła mu – żeby opanować jakoś tę burzę hormonów w moim ciele. Nie poproszę cię o nic więcej.

Pokręcił głową. Nie zamierzał jej ustąpić.

\- Opanujemy tę burzę, podchodząc do tego naukowo – uparł się. – I wtedy zadecydujemy, co dalej.


	5. good?

Przystała w końcu na jego plan, aczkolwiek niechętnie. Ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej Pryce marzyła, była wzmianka w jej dokumentacji medycznej o tym, że przyjęła jakąś nieokreśloną substancję halucynogenną. Mogła oczywiście skłamać: twierdzić, że próbowano ją otruć, ostatecznie, jako imperialna gubernator miała wielu wrogów, także i na swojej planecie. Próbowali – kto? Rebelianci, naturalnie! – ją zabić, dodając jej do jedzenia jakiś tajemniczy środek odurzający. Dawka jednak okazała się zbyt mała, by jej zaszkodzić. A może buntownicy nie życzyli jej śmierci, może ich cel był inny? Chcieli ją porwać i przesłuchać?

Arihnda ułożyła w swojej głowie wiarygodną wersję wydarzeń. Dzięki temu poczuła się odrobinę lepiej. Właściwie, na samą myśl o jakichś dodatkowych badaniach lekarskich, Pryce poczuła się na tyle dobrze, by zakwestionować konieczność ich wykonania. W końcu, zażyła tę miksturę kilka dni temu i dotąd nie umarła. Może więc nic jej nie będzie?

Sama z pewnością nie udałaby się do Centrum Medycznego na jakieś „testy”. Gdyby Thrawn tak na nią nie naciskał, w ogóle nie weszłaby do gabinetu lekarskiego, nie pozwoliłaby sobie zmierzyć nawet ciśnienia czy temperatury!

Nie podobało jej się to, że dwa podejrzanie wyglądające droidy medyczne zmusiły ją do rozebrania się, a następnie zaczęły ją skanować, osłuchiwać i prześwietlać. Nie odpowiadało jej to, że stała tak przez kilka minut naga i ogłupiała, a za białym parawanem czekał na nią aż nazbyt ubrany, przystojny wielki admirał, który prawdopodobnie zapoznawał się z wynikami tych wszystkich przeprowadzanych na niej testów. Czyżby aż tak zależało mu na jej zdrowiu? A może…

Może, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, Thrawn chciał sprawdzić, czy Pryce nie była na coś chora, zanim zdecyduje się w nią przespać. Pomyślała, że to byłoby nawet w jego stylu. Pewnie powinna się na niego o to obrazić, ale… czy to przypadkiem nie świadczyło o tym, że Chiss pragnął się z nią kochać? Mogła przypuszczać, że był bardzo wybredny w kwestii wyboru partnerek seksualnych, a ona, jakimś cudem, przeszła „wstępną selekcję” i dodarła aż do etapu „testów medycznych”, a zatem, krótko mówiąc, podobała mu się na tyle, że postanowił dać jej szansę.

Kiedy na powrót przywdziała swój gubernatorski mundur, z pewną nieśmiałością podeszła do niego. Spostrzegła wówczas, że nie miał za wesołej miny.

\- Coś mi dolega? – zapytała.

Spróbowała spojrzeć mu przez ramię na datapad z jej wynikami. Thrawn podał jej wtedy elektroniczny notes.

Pryce przestudiowała wszystkie słupki i wykresy. Nie dostrzegła jednak nic niepokojącego. Owszem, miała niedobór niektórych witamin, ale wiązało się to wyłącznie z tym, że nie odżywiała się zbyt zdrowo. Nie przepadała za żołnierską dietą, nie przyjmowała żadnych suplementów, a jako gubernator mogła czasem pofolgować sobie i swojemu podniebieniu, co, niestety, przekładało się na wyniki jej badań kontrolnych.

Poza tym, żyła w ciągłym stresie. Piła zdecydowanie za dużo kafu, żeby utrzymać szybkie tempo pracy przy niedostatecznej ilości przespanych godzin. Zresztą, nawet gdyby znalazła czas na to, żeby porządnie się wyspać, prawdopodobnie i tak nie udałoby jej się wypocząć. Zbyt wiele miała na głowie, za dużo zmartwień.

Jeśli więc Thrawn zamierzał jej wytknąć, że powinna bardziej dbać o siebie, równie dobrze mógł sobie darować kolejny wykład.

Zerknęła na niego.

\- Nie jest tak źle – rzuciła na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

Wielki admirał powoli uniósł brew.

\- Badania nic nie wykazały – odrzekł chłodno.

I wtedy dopiero dotarło to do niej. Nie wykryto w jej organizmie żadnych tajemniczych, zabronionych substancji. Była czysta. Powinno ją to ucieszyć, ale… kiedy popatrzyła na Thrawna, przeszedł ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

Znała ten wyraz twarzy. Widziała coś podobnego na jego przystojnym niebieskim obliczu tuż po bitwie pod Batonn – wielki admirał był na nią wściekły.

„Wiem, że mnie okłamałaś”, mówiło spojrzenie jego gorejących czerwonych oczu.

Tyle tylko, że, tym razem, Arihnda wcale nie próbowała go oszukać. Sama nic z tego nie rozumiała.

Pokręciła bezradnie głową.

\- Musimy pojechać do mnie – powiedziała. – Pokażę ci, udowodnię…

Urwała, zerkając na mimowolnych świadków ich rozmowy: droidy medyczne, teoretycznie, obowiązywała tajemnica lekarska, ale jakakolwiek wrażliwa informacja o niej i o Thrawnie była łakomym kąskiem dla ISB, a takie nagranie pokazujące ją, płaszczącą się przed wielkim admirałem, gdyby tylko znalazło się w niewłaściwych rękach, mogłoby zrujnować ich oboje.

Przeszło jej nawet przez myśl, by rozwalić te droidy blasterem, tak na wszelki wypadek, zanim jednak zdołała wcielić swój pomysł w życie, wielki admirał złapał ją za ramię i bezpardonowo wyprowadził z gabinetu lekarskiego.

\- Nie wiem, po co to przedstawienie, Arihndo – rzekł cicho. – Pozwolę ci się wytłumaczyć, jednakże –  zawiesił na moment głos, a potem dokończył – zastanów się dobrze, zanim coś powiesz.

\- Mam jeszcze tę buteleczkę – odparła natychmiast, nie biorąc sobie do serca jego rady.

Przecież mówiła prawdę! Może nie całą, ale mimo wszystko – prawdę. A on, nie wiedzieć czemu, nie dawał wiary jej słowom.

\- Poza tym – zwróciła mu uwagę – sam to widziałeś. Moje dziwaczne zachowanie. I to ty stwierdziłeś, że jestem chora.

„Z miłości”, dokończyła w myślach cierpko.

Thrawn popatrzył na nią z rezerwą.

\- Pomyśl, jaki sens miałoby poddawanie się tym wszystkim testom, gdybym jedynie symulowała chorobę i wiedziała z góry, że wyniki nic nie wykażą? – dodała, starając się przemówić mu do rozsądku. – Czy wydaje ci się, że w tak głupi sposób dałabym się przyłapać komukolwiek na kłamstwie?

Chiss zmarszczył czoło. Jego usta ułożyły się w wąską linię. Nadal był zły, ale nie mógł zakwestionować przedstawionej przez nią argumentacji.

\- Być może ta substancja jest trudna do wykrycia – ustąpił w końcu. – Konieczne będzie sprawdzenie jej składu i… dalsza obserwacja twojego stanu zdrowia.

Pryce odetchnęła z ulgą.

*

Podczas podróży do jej rezydencji, gubernator pilnowała się, by nie zdenerwować w żaden sposób wielkiego admirała, choć równocześnie wyobraźnia zaczęła jej dostarczać coraz barwniejszych wizji tego, jak gniew Thrawna mógł przerodzić się w prawdziwą pasję i wzmóc jego seksualną żądzę. Pryce uznała, że wcale by jej to nie przeszkadzało, gdyby ich pierwszy raz był ostry, gwałtowny, i zawierał w sobie zarówno element nagrody, jak i kary.

To, że Chiss w czasie ich wspólnej podróży imperialnym promem całkowicie ją ignorował, w istocie musiało być częścią jej kary – kary, która w tej sytuacji była dla Arihndy bardziej dotkliwa niż celowe upokarzanie w trakcie gry wstępnej. W gruncie rzeczy Pryce wolałaby, żeby Thrawn – tutaj i teraz – wychłostał jej pośladki swoim skórzanym pasem, niż żeby tak wyniośle milczał, zachowując swoje myśli i wątpliwości tylko dla siebie.

Siedziała naprzeciwko niego i wpatrywała się w niego uparcie, wyobrażając sobie seks z nim. Patrzyła na jego wąskie wargi i oblizywała swoje usta. Opuściła powoli wzrok, taksując jego sylwetkę, i bez zażenowania zaczęła gapić się na jego krocze. Przecież i tak wiedział, co od dłuższego czasu chodziło jej po głowie. Nie musiała więc się z tym kryć – że miała na niego ogromną ochotę. Przejście do ofensywy było jednak zbyt radykalnym krokiem, zwłaszcza że Thrawn wciąż się na nią gniewał. Prawdopodobnie nie odebrałby tego dobrze, gdyby Arihnda podeszła do niego i zaczęła go całować, a później rozbierać…

Musiała uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Miała dowód rzeczowy – buteleczkę po „napoju miłosnym” – który potwierdzał jej wcześniejsze zeznania. Thrawn chciał najpierw zweryfikować jej słowa, upewnić się, że nie była wariatką i że jej zachowanie było wywołane działaniem jakiejś tajemniczej mikstury, narkotyku czy też stymulanta, zanim zdecyduje się przejść do rzeczy. Pragnął jej uwierzyć, pomóc.

Znów zrobiło jej się gorąco: z podniecenia, ale głównie jednak – z nerwów. Zaprosiła Thrawna do siebie, a gdy dotarli do jej rezydencji i weszli do środka, zaprowadziła go do swojej sypialni.

To wszystko wydawało jej się dziwnie nierzeczywiste. W najśmielszych snach Arihnda nie odważyłaby się zainicjować tego typu relacji z tym przystojnym, trzymającym się zazwyczaj nieco na dystans Chissem.

Zresztą, on również tak po prostu raczej by jej nie odwiedził. A nawet gdyby – w jaki sposób Arihnda miałaby go nakłonić do udania się wraz z nią na górę? Thrawn, którego znała, wtargnąłby do jej sypialni tylko w jednym celu: by przeszukać to pomieszczenie, by znaleźć ukryte tam „dowody” jej „winy”. Szukałby trupów w jej szafie, pomiędzy zimowymi płaszczami i letnimi sukienkami.

Thrawn, który teraz jej towarzyszył, nie był aż tak nadgorliwy. Zatrzymał się na środku jej sypialni i zaczął rozglądać się wokół z umiarkowaną, jak jej się zdawało, ciekawością. Arihnda wyminęła go, zdecydowanym krokiem podeszła do regału i zdjęła z górnej półki fioletowy flakonik. Następnie wróciła do Chissa i wręczyła mu pustą buteleczkę po tajemniczym „napoju miłosnym”.

\- „Dzięki tej substancji znajdziesz swoją prawdziwą miłość” – odczytał na głos Thrawn.

Zerknął na Arihndę, a potem ponownie utkwił wzrok w trzymanym w dłoni szklanym przedmiocie. Obrócił naczynie do góry dnem, ustawił je tak, by prześwitywało przez nie światło, zbliżył do swojej twarzy i przyjrzał się buteleczce z bliska. Po tej inspekcji, obrócił ją znowu, odkręcił korek i… powąchał puste wnętrze szklanego pojemnika.

\- Nic w nim nie zostało – zauważył z niezadowoleniem, potrząsając flakonikiem. – Być może udałoby się zebrać pozostałości po tej substancji ze ścianek, ale… testy mogą okazać się niemiarodajne.

Pryce wzruszyła ramionami. Przynajmniej wielki admirał wiedział, że nie próbowała go oszukać. Co najwyżej mógł uznać, że chciała go zwabić do swojej sypialni.

Thrawn zmarszczył swe ciemne brwi.

\- Mimo wszystko wyślę to do laboratorium, do analizy – zadecydował.

Nim jednak zdążył się odwrócić i skierować do wyjścia, Arihnda pod wpływem nagłego impulsu chwyciła go za rękę. Nie mogła pozwolić mu teraz odejść!

Wymownie popatrzyła na swoje łóżko.

\- Później możesz rozwiązać tę zagadkę – odezwała się do Chissa przymilnym głosem – ale najpierw zajmij się mną.

Wspięła się na palce, by go pocałować. Thrawn w ostatniej chwili obrócił głowę i jej usta przywarły do jego gładkiego niebieskiego policzka.

\- A może oszczędzisz mi marnowania mojego cennego czasu – rzekł – i powiesz, czy faktycznie _wypiłaś_ zawartość tej buteleczki.

Pryce odsunęła się od niego, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Owszem, wypiłam wszystko – odparła rozeźlona.

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- Złościsz się, bo wychodzi na to, że nie miałeś racji – stwierdziła. – Byłeś pewien, że to stymulant, ale badania nie potwierdziły twojej teorii.

\- Nie – odpowiedział. – Mam teraz nową teorię. Myślę, że nie symulujesz choroby świadomie… Sądzę, że uwierzyłaś w moc tej tajemniczej magicznej mikstury, bo to dla ciebie bardzo wygodne wyjaśnienie twojego obecnego stanu.

Uśmiechnął się, ale w jego ognistych oczach pozostał chłód.

\- Zakochałaś się we mnie – wytłumaczył jej. – Chcesz się ze mną kochać, a później uniknąć konsekwencji.

Zaśmiała się z zażenowaniem.

\- Gdybym była w tobie zakochana, wiedziałabym o tym – oświadczyła mu. – Nie myśl, że nigdy nikogo nie kochałam, że nie wiem, jak to jest…

„Że nikt nie złamał mi serca”, dopowiedział złośliwy głos w jej głowie.

Coś w spojrzeniu Thrawna wówczas się zmieniło.

\- Jest lekarstwo – odrzekł – które z pewnością ci pomoże.

Arihnda popatrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

\- Powiedz prawdę – rzekł Thrawn.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie zostaniesz wtedy ze mną – stwierdziła ze smutkiem. – Gdyby nie to śledztwo, w ogóle byś tu nie przyszedł. A ja… nie mam już wygórowanych oczekiwań. Wystarczy mi parę pocałunków, odrobina seksu, od czasu do czasu. Chciałabym, żeby między nami…

„Było jak dawniej? Jak przed Batonn?”.

\- Żeby między nami było jeszcze zaufanie – dokończył za nią Thrawn. – Kiedyś potrafiłaś powiedzieć mi nawet niewygodną dla mnie czy dla ciebie prawdę. Co się zmieniło?

Pryce opuściła wzrok. Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Zaczęło mi na tobie zależeć – wyznała. – Nie chciałam, żebyś myślał o mnie źle. Chyba… bałam się, że mnie porzucisz, jak inni, gdy tylko zorientujesz się, że nie jestem dla ciebie dość dobra.

Chiss skrzywił się, jakby jej słowa sprawiły mu ból.

\- Wiem, co stało się na Batonn – odrzekł. – Domyśliłem się. I chociaż nie pochwalam twojego zachowania, wciąż tu jestem, przy tobie.

Podał jej fioletowy flakonik, oznaczony tą śmieszną etykietką: „dzięki tej substancji znajdziesz swoją prawdziwą miłość”, i ścisnął jej dłoń, by zamknęła się wokół pustej buteleczki.

\- Taki sekret lepiej dzielić we dwoje – dodał.

Arihnda uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Prawda jest taka – powiedziała z wysiłkiem – że wiem o tym, że powinnam ponieść konsekwencje moich czynów i że należy mi się kara. Chcę… potrzebuję tego. I ty też tego potrzebujesz: chcesz mnie ukarać za Batonn, za opóźnienia w fabryce, za zażycie napoju miłosnego…

Zamierzała wymienić jeszcze kilka innych swoich „występków”, które domagały się kary, lecz Thrawn niespodziewanie przerwał jej dość drapieżnym pocałunkiem.

Zaatakował ją, wypowiedział jej wojnę, a ona nie miała w planach ustąpić mu pola, nie chciała przegrać tej miłosnej batalii.

Trwali tak przez chwilę w ciasnym uścisku. W końcu to on pierwszy się wycofał.

\- Powiedz mi to – rzucił jak wyzwanie.

\- Co takiego?

Pryce zamrugała szybko, starając się odzyskać jasność myśli.

\- To co podejrzewam już od dawna – podpowiedział jej Thrawn. – Przyznaj, że mam rację.

Zmarszczyła czoło, zachodząc w głowę, o co takiego tym razem mogło mu chodzić.

Wielki admirał świdrował ją swym przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

„No dalej, Arihndo!”, odezwał się wówczas ten nieznośny, dokuczliwy głos w jej głowie. „Jaka jest najgorsza rzecz, jaką mogłabyś mu powiedzieć, twój najgłębiej skrywany sekret?”.

\- Kocham cię – rzekła zakłopotana.

Czy teraz wielki admirał ją wyśmieje? Obróci się na pięcie i wyjdzie? Dlaczego niby miałby chcieć w coś takiego się zaangażować, w burzliwy związek z nią?

W oczach Chissa rozbłysły radosne iskry, uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i odpowiedział jej:

\- Ja ciebie też.

Zaskoczył ją. Nie po raz pierwszy zresztą.


End file.
